Hanging by a moment
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: Thought I would try my hand at writing something short, for a change, so like so many of you have done, I'm creating a collection of drabbles. Well…a true drabble is only 100 words, but nothing in this collection will be over 500. Ratings will vary.
1. Prologue

Greetings, and welcome to my attempt at creating a collection of short, stand-alone pieces I will henceforth incorrectly refer to as drabbles, despite their length being greater than one hundred words. Instead of tackling _that _limitation, I have decided to limit myself to the common-practice 'drabble' maximum of five hundred words; quite the challenge in and of itself, I assure you. At least for somebody who has mastered the gift of gab, as I have.

The reason for this short-story collection is simple…I have _soooooooooo _many future story ideas that if I attempted to turn each and every one of them into a standard issue story, or even a one-shot, it would take me forever. So, I've decided to see which of my ideas can be whittled down into their simplest forms while still maintaining the underlying imagery and emotion I wish to portray. Of course, I'm sure I will also end up coming up with brand new ideas specifically for this collection that I hadn't previously thought of, but that's a side effect I'm willing to take. *Grins*

These first two chapters are related to one another, part one and two of what was originally envisioned as a larger two-shot, but any and all future 'chapters' added to this collection will be independent. These first two chapters started it all. The original two-shot would have been under the same title, but when it dawned on me that it also made an excellent title for a drabble collection, I left it be.

Be warned that the rating will very drastically in this collection, from K to M, though each individual chapter will be properly tagged. I can't say how regularly I will be adding new chapters to this collection, but I will whenever the moment strikes me. They might not even all be Inu/Kag…cue gasps of surprise! But don't worry…I didn't mean that some of them might feature off-cannon pairings. I just might toss in some San/Mir or Sess/Rin or something into the mix, that's all.

See, I told you I had the gift of gab down pat, so before this 'prologue' exceeds regulations, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.


	2. I'm falling even more in love with you

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, nudity and voyeurism

Word Count: 500

~ I'm falling even more in love with you ~

(part 1 of 2)

Under the pretense of scouting for threats, Inuyasha didn't dignify Sango's comment with a response as he exited the hut, the taijiya having reminded him of Kagome's bath in the river, warning him to stay away. Hearing Shippou's defense of him that Sango had him confused with the monk brought a smile to the hanyou's lips as he disappeared into the forest before circling wide, towards his true destination. The kitsune was right, of course; he was nothing like Miroku.

_Keh, fucking lecher_…

As the sound of splashing water came within range, Inuyasha switched over into stealth mode, making sure his approach was silent as he reached the forest's edge, the river coming into view. Standing waist deep in the cool water, Kagome had her back to him as she washed her hair, and for that he was grateful as he quickly ducked out of sight, settling himself into the perfect hiding spot, concealed by the thick foliage all around him.

_I'm not like Miroku at all_… the hanyou thought, almost convincing himself as he argued over the key factor that made him different in his mind.

The miko wasn't just a piece of ass to him. He would _never _defile her by touching her inappropriately, or even verbally insinuating anything of a remotely indecent nature existing between them. She was far too special to him; a mint doll too perfect to ever take out of the box, though that was a crude analogy as Kagome was no toy. But like a doll too perfect to play with, all he could do was look, and so he allowed himself that single sin, burning her image into his memory for the countless days he would have to suffer in solitude once their mission was over and she left him for good.

As the miko in the river turned slightly before running a soapy loofah across her body, Inuyasha shuddered, the warm-blooded male in him reacting to the sight before him despite himself. Kagome was flawless, her smooth body glistening in the sunlight. Dunking in the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair, Kagome arched her back, her breasts peaking beyond the river's surface to tease Inuyasha's hungry gaze mercilessly, fueling him and stripping him at the same time. Fueling the fire he felt igniting in his blood. Stripping him of his confidence, his sense of honor and self-worth. There was no way she could ever want somebody like him, a miserable, lowly, _spying _half-breed. If she ever found out he made it a point to watch her bathe, and for more than just the excuse of making sure she was safe, she would probably _sit _him until his back broke before fleeing to her time and sealing the well. He would just have to make sure she never found out, because ceasing to watch her wasn't an option. Kagome was a goddess, his perfect doll, and he loved her too much to not admire what he could never play with.


	3. I'm standing here until you make me move

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Nudity and voyeurism

Word Count: 500

Nominated for Best Short-Short IYFG 2nd quarter 2010

~ I'm standing here until you make me move ~

(part 2 of 2)

Relieved to finally wash the sweat and dust from her body, Kagome was also grateful that the river wasn't too chilly that time of year, the water cool but manageable as she dunked her head to soak her midnight tresses before reaching for the shampoo bottle on the rock before her. Halfway through working up a nice lather, she felt it, the telltale tingle against her miko senses that alerted her to the presence of a demonic aura. But she wasn't worried; she knew this aura well.

When Inuyasha had first started watching her bathe, she couldn't be sure, but she remembered the first time she'd sensed him. At first, Kagome had tried to convince herself that he was merely looking out for her safety, that he wasn't _peeping_, but was merely keeping himself within range in case danger struck. It made sense, especially considering how dangerous it could get while out on the road searching for shards. That hypothesis had been blown to hell, though, the first time she'd sensed him from within the border of the forest behind her, just like now; the forest that bore his name. There were no threats in the area.

Outwardly ignoring her audience, Kagome continued to wash her hair before then reaching for her loofah and body wash. Sometimes she wondered if something was wrong with her, allowing him to look like she always did, allowing him to think she didn't know he was there. Kagome knew it would be different if she didn't feel for him the way that she did, but given her feelings, how deeply she loved the hanyou currently spying on her from his favorite hiding place, instead of feeling exposed or used, she felt appreciated. Desired, even. She knew Inuyasha loved her, anyone with eyes could tell that much. But she also understood how complicated things between them really were. It wouldn't be right for her to make the first move when he still had obligations to her preincarnation, though that wasn't to say she would ever turn him down were he the one to approach _her _regarding their feelings. But for his sake, it had to be his decision.

Turning sideways to grant her secret admirer a profile view of her body, a secret smirk played in her mind, just below the surface, lest she risk him being able to make out her expression from that distance. Just because she wouldn't approach him while the Kikyou issue remained unresolved, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. Running her loofah across her body in a seemingly innocent manner, her movements were anything but when she found she could almost feel the heat of his gaze warming her own blood. Knowing that his hidden eyes were glued to her every move, Kagome put extra force into arching her back as she washed the suds from her hair, her nipples hardening from a combination of cold and excitement.

_Whenever you're ready, Inuyasha, I'll be there for you_.


	4. Birthday Surprise

Genre(s): Romance, Hentai

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual content

Word Count: 500

~ Birthday Surprise ~

If you asked him how the most recent turn of events had come to be, he wouldn't be able to answer you. All he knew was that Kagome had overheard Myouga giving him crap about his birthday. Apparently, he had reached the age of majority for inu-youkai, like he gave a shit if "pup" was removed from Sesshoumaru's list of insults for him. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, he'd been a man the day that bastard had left him to fend for himself after his mother's death.

Though there were undeniably _other _benefits to acknowledging one's birthday.

"Use me." Kagome had said, her eyes full of determination and love. "Let me be your present." she had practically begged of him.

He had mentally cringed when the words "Pretend I'm Kikyou." had left her lips, though he'd been too cowardly to correct her when she'd immediately crossed her arms in front of herself before lifting her shirt off her body.

In the privacy of the cave she had requested he find for them, telling him she had a secret she wished to share once they were assured uninterrupted solitude, Inuyasha hadn't argued as she'd first removed all of her clothing before then removing all of his. Shocked and unable to speak, he hadn't resisted as she'd lowered herself to her knees, using the suction of her mouth to pull every spare drop of blood down to his groin. Unable to resist his desire for her one moment longer, Inuyasha had complied without protest when Kagome had then turned away from him, presenting her backside as she'd seductively instructed him to mount her like the dog he was.

And that was how Inuyasha found himself to be on his knees behind the woman propped on hands and knees before him, his hands gripping her hips, his own hips thrusting forward and back at a swift pace. How long he had wanted to be with Kagome, how long he had convinced himself it simply wasn't meant to be. If he had only known the girl before him loved him as deeply as he loved her, if he had only known she thought he still loved Kikyou, then Kagome wouldn't have been forced to resort to such drastic measures. He would have approached her long before now.

But there was no time like the present to make up for moments lost. As Inuyasha felt the telltale tightening in his body that indicated his release was near he hooked an arm around Kagome's hip, reaching between her legs to massage the flesh above her entrance.

"Come with me, Koi." he murmured, ignoring the faint scent of her tears. She wouldn't be able to convince herself he was fantasizing about Kikyou for much longer.

Feeling his release climb its way to the surface he doubled his efforts until she was bucking against him, her walls tightening exquisitely. As his seed flooded her body he locked his hips against her, screaming Kagome's name in pure ecstasy.


	5. Love At First Fight

Genre(s): Classic

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 100 (I did it!)

~ Love At First Fight ~

"No, I don't want to hear it! I'm going home and that's final! I _know _I broke the jewel. You think I don't know it's my fault? But I have a life in the future too! I have to keep my grades up otherwise Mama won't let me come here at _all_. How would you like _that_, huh? Honestly Inuyasha, you can be such a stubborn, self-centered _jerk!_ Osuwari!"

Prying his face from the ground to stare at the empty well before him with wonder in his eyes, one thought echoed in his head.

_She…she didn't call me a 'hanyou'…_


	6. Clemency

Genre(s): Angst

Rating: T

Warnings: Character death

Word Count: 400

~ Clemency ~

It had been a group effort, but Naraku was dead, his youkai burned away one by one until nothing remained but the shell of the man he had once been, Kikyou's arrow protruding from his chest.

The kazaana was gone; Miroku and Sango were free to wed and start a family.

Kohaku had been spared, a miracle causing the taijiya to shed tears of joy.

Avenged, Kouga had moved on to rebuild his tribe.

Kikyou was also gone, her soul finally at peace, the completed Shikon no Tama taken into the next life with her, never to harm another.

None of it mattered.

Not to him.

Cradling Kagome's broken body to his chest more tenderly than he'd ever touched the girl in life, Inuyasha's head was down, his bangs shielding the depth of pain in his eyes as he stood motionless before his brother, a single word leaving his lips.

"Please…"

"And what would you give this Sesshoumaru in return for such a favor?"

Wordlessly, Inuyasha lowered himself to one knee, carefully placing Kagome on the ground before pulling Tessaiga from his obi, laying the sheathed katana at the daiyoukai's feet.

He rose to his own, head still bowed.

"Just what use would I make of a sword I cannot wield?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionlessly.

Inuyasha raised his head then, and Sesshoumaru almost lost his stoic façade at the shock of just how much pain was visible in the hanyou's eyes. Still without saying another word, Inuyasha raised shaky hands to the ties on his suikan. Before Sesshoumaru could question, Inuyasha bared his chest, his robes hanging behind him from his hakama. He exhaled once, and then stuck out his left arm, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

"Do we have a deal?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze, contemplating the still woman lying before him. She had taken the blow meant for Rin, but Inuyasha had not seen that. Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, and he closed his eyes, his thoughts of the young girl currently resting at Kaede's.

"No." he answered simply, and for that single moment, Inuyasha's heart was as lifeless as the miko's.

Drawing Tenseiga and swinging down in a single blur of motion, Sesshoumaru was already walking away before Inuyasha could remember to breathe.

"Dress yourself, hanyou." he called over his shoulder. "And claim your weapon."

Moaning, Kagome awoke to the sight of tears for the second time.


	7. Weakness

Genre(s): Classic

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 500

~ Weakness ~

It'd been two weeks since the jewel had been shattered, changing Kagome and Inuyasha's lives forever as they were forced to work together, and travel together.

...

"Kami, you humans are so weak. Hurry it the hell up, would ya?"

Cringing at the sting of blisters, Kagome tried to shift how she walked so she wouldn't limp so much.

...

"Shoot it! Damn it, wench, Kikyou would've made that shot. You're so weak."

Blinking back tears and biting her tongue, Kagome tightened her legs around Inuyasha's back as she gripped her bow, firing another arrow.

...

"You need to rest _again?" _

Ignoring his complaints, she spent the next five minutes chugging water and powering down granola bars.

...

"Come on, wench, we better find shelter out of this rain. You humans are so fucking weak, I don't wantcha gettin' sick or somethin'."

Despite her desire to protest his opinions of her species, she remained silent, appreciating the gesture of shelter.

...

"What's the matter? Never seen rabbit guts before? Quit bein' so weak."

Fighting her queasiness, Kagome put the meat on the fire, silently questioning whether or not she'd be able to eat.

...o...o...o...o...o...

The room was dark; dawn was still far away, too far. With Tessaiga shoved in the door they were safe, for now, but there was no telling how long that would last. Everyone was asleep, allowing Inuyasha his thoughts in private.

_She…she was crying_. _Why?_

He had always thought of tears as a weakness, but Kagome had not seemed weak in that moment. Despite how often he called her useless, or a klutz, or even a _bitch_, Kagome had come to his rescue in that moment, heedless of the danger she put herself in in the process. Why? Why would she launch herself at him like that? To save him?

_When did I become the weak human in need of rescuing? _

Well, that one was easy. He had become a weak human the moment the sun went down, and he would remain one until it rose again. But more importantly than that, when had Kagome become the rescuer? When she had freed him from the spiderhead's clutches? How about when she had avenged Shippou, doing her share to help take down the Thunder Brothers? Or what about when she'd stood up to Sesshoumaru, handing him Tessaiga and declaring her faith in him? Or when she'd destroyed Yura of the Hair by figuring out the secret of the red skull?

Or had she become the rescuer the minute she'd wrapped her hand around Kikyou's arrow, despite Kaede's warning to not release him? Staring death in the face, she had chosen to live, giving him life in turn. She had trusted him, and despite trying to kill her and getting collared for it, insulting her at every turn and continuing to express his own desire for the jewel once they completed it, she still trusted him. Maybe…maybe he could trust her too. Maybe trusting someone wasn't a weakness.


	8. Promises and Honor

Genre(s): Angst

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Promises and Honor ~

The mission was over, it should be a happy occasion, but in that moment Kagome would've wished Naraku back to life if only to delay the inevitable. It was time for Inuyasha to join Kikyou in Hell.

Crying on Sango's shoulder, she begged the taijiya not to say or do anything to stop him. It had to be Inuyasha's decision. He was a man of honor and had to keep his word. It didn't matter how broken she had become.

But that wasn't true, it mattered to Inuyasha greatly. He was as heartbroken as Kagome as he walked away from his friends, his ears pinned back at the sound of her sobs. Shuddering at Kikyou's triumphant grin as he approached her, Inuyasha gulped, and momentarily debated just how great a dishonor it would be to walk away from this obligation. But even as he contemplated giving in to his heart's desire, running back to Kagome, scooping her up in his arms with apologies and declarations of love, his feet held steadfast on their path to destruction. He had given his word, and he was nothing without his word. How could he even offer himself to Kagome if he broke his vow to Kikyou? His honor was all that he had, and he would do anything to keep it, even die.

Closing the gap between himself and the undead miko, Kikyou wrapped her arms around him, a mist rising up out of the ground to surround them both and block them from view.

It was then that Kagome lost it.

"No!" she cried, not in a conscious attempt to stop him, but just in her own sorrow. Believing it already too late, believing them gone, she closed her eyes and said "I need you to live."

Surrounded by Kikyou's magic and nearly unconsciousness, Inuyasha's eyes popped open as Kagome's words reached him, an echo from a past long forgotten merging Kagome's voice with another's, as the mists turned to flame.

_It was his human night, someone had known the secret and chose that night to attack. The seven-year-old boy awoke to the sound of his mother's screaming, flames engulfing their hut. Running together for the door, the roof collapsed on top of her; he was too weak to move the beam. _

"_Inuyasha, you must run!" Izayoi shouted. _

"_I won't leave you!" he shouted back. _

"_My time is over, it is already too late for me, but not for you! You must run, Inuyasha, you must live! Promise me you'll always fight to live! Never give up! I need you to live!"_

"_I…I promise!" the raven-haired boy cried, before kissing his mother's cheek and running from the burning hut before it claimed him too._

Inuyasha's expression morphed from resignation to horror as the memory consumed him. Keeping his vow to Kikyou would dishonor his mother! His promise to live came first…

"Forgive me, Kikyou." he said before leaping out of the circle just as the gates of Hell opened beneath her feet.


	9. Communication Skills

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 500

~ Communication Skills ~

Nervously rehearsing her speech, Kagome finally gathered the courage to approach Inuyasha with what she wanted to say, the completed Sacred Jewel pulsing in time with her heart from its place around her neck. She knew she would have to purify it out of existence before much longer, otherwise it would continue to cause problems. With Naraku gone, it was only a matter of time before some other power hungry youkai came looking for it, but one thing at a time.

"Inuyasha…" she started hesitantly, "There's something I need to discuss with you." she continued, taken aback by his harsh glare.

"You still here?" he deadpanned, crossing his arms, his posture hard. "Come to say goodbye, is that it? Well go on and go! Who needs you around, anyway?"

His harsh words continued, but Kagome had gone deaf, the sound of her soul shattering preventing her from hearing anything else. Preventing her from hearing Inuyasha's own soul ripping in two, from noticing the way his eyes misted over along with hers, or the way his very being radiated his fear of being left all alone.

"Fine!" she shouted, "This is what you really wanted all along, wasn't it?" she accused, yanking on the jewel until the chain snapped. It might have been the stupidest thing she'd ever done, but even in her turmoil she could never believe that Inuyasha was an evil man. He was an asshole, but he wasn't evil. "Then here!" she cried, "Have your precious jewel! Shove it up your ass for all I care!"

She threw the jewel at him, which he caught on reflex, his eyes wide in surprise as he watched her twirl around and run away. He was too distraught to notice or wonder why the jewel didn't tarnish at his touch, neither knowing nor caring that it was his presumed sacrifice, his desire for _her _well-being, that was temporarily keeping it pure. Dark thoughts would taint it quickly without a miko's care.

"What's all the yelling about?" Sango said suddenly, coming outside, her eyes widening in shock at the equally shocked Inuyasha, jewel in hand.

"What did you do this time? No, never mind. Go _after _her, you idiot!"

Wordlessly he obeyed, racing towards the well. Without the jewel, Kagome couldn't return. Leaving it …that had been her way of saying she really _was_ leaving forever. But he couldn't allow her to think that all he'd wanted was the jewel. He didn't want it at _all _any more.

Approaching the well, he was shocked all over again to find her sitting on its edge. She hadn't yet jumped through?

"Kagome?"

"I…already told them all goodbye." she admitted through her sniffles.

"You were…planning on staying _here?_" he asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Nodding, she glanced his way, confessing, "I…was going to tell you that…I wanted to stay…with you, if you'd have me."

Suddenly finding herself wrapped in a warm embrace, Kagome knew they'd have to work on their communication skills in the future.


	10. Repeating History

Genre(s): Classic

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

Nominated for Best Ficlet, Feudal Association, 3rd Quarter 2011

~ Repeating History ~

Overlooking the prosperous village from his place on the hill, Inuyasha was not surprised when his brother appeared beside him, having sensed his approach. For a long time they stood together in silence. Inuyasha _was _surprised, however, when the daiyoukai broke that silence first.

"How do you do it, hanyou?" he asked, his tone conversational.

"Do what?"

"Remain emotionally attached to a creature you will outlive by centuries."

Ears lowering, Inuyasha glanced towards the hut he shared with his wife and children.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, but if you really wanna know, I couldn't stop loving Kagome even if I tried. I just gotta cherish the time I have with her and not think about the future."

"Foolish."

He shrugged.

"Perhaps, but knowing I would give a foolish answer, how foolish were you to ask the question?"

The daiyoukai said nothing, merely continuing to observe the humans at work.

_He…really wants to understand_…Inuyasha realized.

"It's like…humans and their pets…" he continued then.

"You think of your wife as a pet?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_No_…" He rolled his eyes. "But the way Kagome explained it, humans can love their little animals, even knowing from the start that they'll outlive them, simply because they've got so much love to give. Humans _need _cute little things to love, and when their pet dies, they look back on their memories with joy. Even if they get another pet to fill the emptiness, it doesn't mean they loved the first one any less."

"Hn."

Sighing, Inuyasha continued.

"I know you think it's stupid, but I know from personal experience what my wife meant with that analogy. I loved Kikyou, and I love Kagome, and…and she's already made me promise that if I fall in love again after her that I'll grab onto it with both hands."

"It is unlikely you will find another woman willing to overlook your impurities."

He snorted.

"Yeah, well, if a human woman can overlook _your _flaws, I'm sure there's hope for me."

Eyes widening as the depth of his joke sank in, Inuyasha blurted "Holy shit! This isn't about me 'n' Kagome at all!"

"Your shallow levels of cognizance never cease to amaze."

"So what's the deal? It's obvious to the whole village that Rin loves you, but she hasn't said anything because she thinks you don't see her that way."

"Hn."

"Don't _Hn _me. You came here asking questions about loving humans, why?"

"I seek…opinions."

"From a hanyou?"

"Who is better suited?"

Eyes softening in understanding, Inuyasha glanced his brother's way before staring back out over the village.

"Don't repeat Father's mistake."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in unconcealed surprise, not having expected that answer.

Looking the daiyoukai's way, Inuyasha's eyes were hard as he demanded, "Don't you _dare _abandon her to raise your whelp alone."

His own eyes softening, ever so slightly, Sesshoumaru replied with, "History shall not be repeated. After all, I have no pureblood son who would be unjustly cruel to his siblings."

Inuyasha smiled.


	11. Drowning Desire

Genre(s): Drama, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Nudity

Word Count: 500

~ Drowning Desire ~

Minding her own business, enjoying the warmth of the hot spring, Kagome was pulled from her daydreams when a snapping twig brought her mind crashing back down into reality. She was alone, naked, in the middle of the forest, and her arrows were _all the way _at the other end of the pool.

Resisting the urge to call out "Who's there?" like 'Victim #1' in a cheesy horror film, Kagome slowly made her way towards her weapon. Grabbing her bow and notching an arrow, she slowly rose to her feet, heedless of her nudity.

Prepared, _now _she called out "Who's there?"

Surprisingly, there was no reply.

At least at first.

Setting her weapon back down, Kagome moved to pop her back, hooking her arms behind herself as she arched slightly. A moan from above drew her attention to a splash of red in the trees.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Osuwari!" she shouted on impulse, her arms rushing around her chest to preserve what little modesty she had left.

"Gah!" the busted voyeur cried out as he plummeted into the spring.

Leaping out of the water while he was down, Kagome quickly wrapped her towel around herself, going on about _hentai hanyou _and how she'd thought Miroku was bad enough. It wasn't until she turned back towards the spring, only to give him the lecture of a lifetime, that Kagome realize that Inuyasha hadn't resurfaced yet.

"Oh no! The beads!"

Having no idea how long he could hold his breath underwater, Kagome immediately jumped back into the pool, diving down to feel around for him. She found him quickly and tried to pull him up, but the power of the kotodama hadn't released yet, holding him down.

"_Noooo! Inuyasha!" _ she cried underwater, her voice distorted and bubbly.

Once she could finally move him, she dragged him to the surface, her heart sinking more with each passing second that he didn't roughly shake her off of him in his anger. Dragging his motionless body onto land, Kagome cried hysterically at the sight of him lying there not breathing. Leaning over him, she tilted his head, pinched his nose, and touched her mouth to his, huffing breath into his lungs. She repeated the action several times until suddenly, he spluttered, coughing up a lung full of water. Overjoyed, Kagome could do nothing but smile down at him as he blinked up at her in confusion.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

"Kagome, what-"

Suddenly, her lips were on his again, and it only took the confused hanyou a moment to respond, wrapping his arms up and around her body, holding her to him as though she were a dream he refused to let go of.

Finally pulling away, Kagome said, "This thing's gotta go." as she grabbed the beads with both hands and pulled until they broke. "Step out of line and I'll just slap you, like Sango does Miroku."

Chuckling, Inuyasha pulled her down for another kiss.


	12. Ordinary

Genre(s): Drama, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 500

~ Ordinary ~

He couldn't stand it any more.

He couldn't wait one minute longer.

Naraku had been defeated months ago, and now, the completed jewel hung peacefully around Kagome's neck. She had accepted her duty as Shikon miko surprisingly well, not lamenting over her plight as Kikyou had. It was her intention to purify the jewel out of existence, like her preincarnation had wanted, but using it to turn Inuyasha human was _not _an option, and so she'd just have to think of something else.

Inuyasha couldn't agree more. The _last _thing he wanted to do with the jewel was use it to turn himself _human_.

Eyes following her every movement in the darkness, he followed from the cover of the trees as Kagome headed toward the well, offering her nightly prayers for her family's happiness on the other side. Nobody knew why the well suddenly refused Kagome passage, especially being in possession of the completed jewel, but it was only the jewel's presence that offered anyone the slightest guess. Perhaps _it _refused to be taken into the future? Perhaps there were greater dangers to having a bobble of such power in that era than Kagome had initially thought of. What if its presence awoke some great, sleeping demon somewhere?

So she prayed that her family was doing well without her, and that they understood she was fulfilling her destiny.

Rising to her feet, she was surprised to see Inuyasha standing behind her; she hadn't heard his approach.

"Kagome…"

"Hello, Inuyasha." she greeted warmly, though not as warmly as she used to.

"You've changed." he observed, his tone neutral.

"Responsibility does that to a person."

_Yes…responsibility…to the jewel…Fuck that,_ he thought.

Suddenly he was in her face, eyeing the bobble around her neck hungrily.

"You shouldn't burden yourself with such a thing, Kagome…I don't like what you've become, having to guard this thing…" he purred, reaching up and cupping the jewel in his hand before she could think about keeping him away from it. This was Inuyasha, for crying out loud!

"What are you…"

"I know how to get rid of it for you." he said, tugging until the chain snapped.

_He's lost his mind! _

Kagome stared in horror as the jewel began corrupting him, stripes appearing on his cheeks, but before she could even think about drawing an arrow on him, he shook his head, yelling as though he heard voices.

"Shut up! I won't let you warp my mind!"

"Inuyasha?"

His fangs were longer, his claws were longer, and jagged stripes adorned his cheeks, but when he opened his eyes, they were amber, and gazed her way with love.

"I wish for this stupid jewel to cease to exist!" he shouted, the bobble in his hand disappearing in a flash of light.

She approached him hesitantly, as the rest of his youkai features faded.

"Now you're free to be an ordinary woman." he told her simply.

Eyes widening as understanding dawned, Kagome threw herself into his arms, kissing him fiercely.


	13. Puppy Love

Genre(s): Romance, Comedy

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

Winner! 2nd Place for Best Ficlet, Feudal Association, 1st Quarter 2012

~ Puppy Love ~

It had all been a misunderstanding.

Kagome had been acting melancholy lately, and finally daring to voice his concern, Inuyasha asked Souta, as nonchalantly as possible, what her problem was. Replying absentmindedly as he did his homework, Souta said that Kagome was lovesick. Something about an Akita she was in love with and how she wanted to have one of its pups.

Any further explanation went completely unheard as Souta's words swam heavily in Inuyasha's head. She was in love with him? She wanted to have his pup? Sure, he knew Kagome _liked_ him, but he'd always thought she would want to return to her own world once the mission was over. Was it possible he had been blind to her growing feelings for him?

Returning with Kagome into the past, Inuyasha began watching her more closely, often catching her glance his way when she thought he wasn't looking. Her hesitance didn't go unnoticed, and Inuyasha knew he couldn't wait for her to approach him. Startling the girl, he leapt down from his perch once the others were asleep, telling her quietly that they needed to talk before turning and heading deeper into the woods, knowing she would follow.

"I know about your desire for a pup." he stated bluntly once they were alone.

Surprised, but seeing no reason to deny it, Kagome admitted sheepishly, "I can't help it. I know it sounds foolish, but I swear I wouldn't let him be a burden."

Sighing, Inuyasha's eyes were sympathetic as he tried to explain, "Kagome, this is _really _not the best time to be bringing a pup into the world, what with our mission to defeat Naraku and purify the jewel. It just isn't wise."

Shoulders slumping, Kagome knew he was right.

Seeing how dejected she had become, something panged in his heart, his own desires for a pup rising to the surface.

"After our mission is completed, I would love nothing more than to give you a pup." he admitted quietly.

"You really mean that?"

Nodding, he confessed, "I think you would make a wonderful mother."

Confused, Kagome furrowed her brow until her eyes opened wide in shock, realizing the misunderstanding.

"I…I don't want a _baby_, I just meant a puppy! A pet dog! I know a breeder whose Akita is pregnant. I'm too young to have a _baby_."

Humiliated, Inuyasha immediately went into defense mode.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that! Souta said you wanted a pup! To me that's the same thing as a baby!"

"I want an _Akita _pup!" she clarified.

"I _am_ an Akita!" he shouted in return.

"You…you are?"

He huffed.

"Well, half, obviously."

"I…never knew what breed your inu half was."

"You never asked."

"Inuyasha…" she started slowly. "You…would really want to have a child with me?"

Hesitantly, he admitted, "I…never thought I'd ever be a father, but after thinking that you wanted my pup…"

"Nothing would make me happier." she admitted shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Thank goodness for misunderstandings.


	14. Meant To Be

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Meant To Be ~

With the mission completed, it was a tearful goodbye; Kagome's adventure was over.

"Why don't you ask her to stay?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "You know she would if you wanted her to."

"She knows how I feel." Inuyasha answered. "She doesn't belong here. She has a life, a _family_ on the other side."

...

"Why don't you ask him to go with you?" Sango asked Kagome. "If he knew you would welcome him I'm sure he'd go with you."

"He doesn't belong there." Kagome answered sadly. "There are no youkai, at least none that people know of. He would have to live in hiding, depending on me to take care of him. That would go against his instincts. He wants to take care of _me_. That's why he's letting me go. He doesn't want to be a burden."

...

Hugging at the well, Kagome cried on his shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" she mumbled.

"Yeah…" he answered. "Me too."

Stroking her hair, he told her it was better this way. They were from two different worlds; it just wasn't meant to be. He told her to live her life, find a human husband and be happy. Kagome said she doubted that would ever happen, but then ordered him to do the same, to find somebody to love and be happy. He didn't answer, merely holding her tighter, knowing that even if he could love another, no other woman would love _him_.

"If you're still around in 500 years look me up," Kagome said then, "For old time's sake."

"You got it." Inuyasha promised.

...

Months turned into years. Kagome dated Hojo a few times but it didn't work. She had other boyfriends, but it never lasted.

Inuyasha never forgot all Kagome had taught him, and he stayed friends with the others. He and Sesshoumaru eventually called a truce, and life wasn't as bad as it could've been. On occasion he bought himself a whore, but he never forgot about Kagome. How could he? The kotodama was still around his neck, a constant reminder, even after five centuries. With the invention of concealment charms, Inuyasha learned the truth behind why there were no youkai in Kagome's time. Recognizing items from her time and knowing it was close he tracked her down. Watching was the hardest part, as she dated other guys. He had to let her live her life. But she wasn't happy. Finally, it was time.

She found him as a stranger kneeling at the Goshinboku.

"Praying?"

"This is a very special tree."

"Yes, it is." she replied.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Squinting, she thought he looked familiar. He unfastened his watch.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hi."

Pouting, she asked, "What took you so long?"

Chuckling, he answered, "My ID says I'm 24, I couldn't date a 15 year old."

It was her 18th birthday.

"Now, I have money. Now, I can take care of _you_." he told her.

Now he belonged in her world. They were meant to be, after all.


	15. Submission

Genre(s): Classic

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Submission ~

If it weren't for the rosary, Inuyasha would've been decapitated. Kagome's _osuwari _had definitely saved his life. The youkai taunted that he would come back to finish the job when it was a fair fight and took his leave.

Inuyasha pried his face from the dirt, and then shot Kagome a murderous glare before stomping away.

Later at camp, he finally snapped. "I had him! You had no right to interfere!"

Angry and hurt, she shouted back how he hadn't seen the attack. How it would've knocked his head clean off his shoulders.

Too riled up for reason, he snapped, "Well then maybe you should've _let _it!" Honestly, a part of him _was _grateful she had saved his life, but his pride was terribly wounded.

She balked at his statement, but he continued.

"You just don't get it, do you? All I have is my honor, my pride, and with _this…_" He yanked hatefully on the beads. "I don't even have that!"

Sarcastically, she asked, "So it's better to die with honor than live in disgrace?"

"Yes!"

Recoiling as if she'd been slapped, Kagome didn't offer a retort like everyone was expecting. It was so easy for her to forget that life was different in his time. Honor really _was _that important.

She could understand the importance of self-sacrifice, of giving your life to save another. Honestly, she would do that, herself; give her life to save his, or any of their friends. But if she had to choose between death and humiliation, she would choose humiliation. Maybe that was just her.

Apologizing quietly, she asked what she could do to make it up to him. He just snorted, telling her there was nothing she _could _do. She couldn't possibly understand what it was like to be forced to submit publicly like that. He asked her to leave him alone for a while, until he cooled off.

Something in his words gave her pause, though. She needed to talk to Sango.

Quizzing the taijiya the following morning, Kagome was now prepared to humiliate herself, if it would make it up to him. She couldn't stand him being so angry with her, or thinking that she didn't respect him.

She waited until they were back at the village…it couldn't get much more public than that. They were greeted warmly, though Inuyasha just huffed, until an unexpected whimper from behind stopped him cold, his eyes opening wide. Turning, he saw Kagome's subdued expression, as she whimpered again. Part of him thought she was making fun of him, though he didn't want to believe it. Then she did the unthinkable.

Approaching slowly, Kagome collapsed at his feet, rolling herself onto her back and exposing her belly, whimpering loudly. Every single person in the village stopped what they were doing to stare.

Humbled, he was truly touched. With all eyes on them he barked something Kagome had learned meant acceptance and forgiveness. Climbing to her feet, she smiled when he offered her his hand.


	16. To Save A Life

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood and near death.

Word Count: 500

Winner! 1st Place for Best Ficlet, Feudal Association, 1st Quarter 2011

~ To Save A Life ~

"Hang in there, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted frantically over the roar of the wind.

So as not to jostle her, he was taking her back on Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippou left behind until the nekomata could go back for them. Kagome had been severely wounded in battle, and she was losing too much blood.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

"Inuyasha…" she whispered faintly.

"Yeah?"

"Come closer."

"What is it?"

"Closer."

Leaning down, their faces a mere hair's breath apart, he wasn't expecting her to cup his cheek, pressing her lips softly to his.

"I've always wanted to do that." she replied, her eyes drifting shut.

"Kagome!" he shouted in panic, heart breaking in two. "You're not saying goodbye. Do you hear me? You're not saying goodbye!"

At Kaede's, he heard exactly what he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, child. She has lost too much blood. I fear she will not make it through the night."

Turning to glance mournfully at the bandaged and sleeping Kagome, her skin white as porcelain, Inuyasha remembered the kiss, and swore to himself that he wouldn't let her die.

"Babaa, you're not gonna like what you see, so if you're gonna try to stop me then get out, I won't let her die."

Good eye opened wide, the elderly miko asked, "Just what do ye have planned?"

Without answering he approached Kagome's prone form. Sitting beside her, he pulled her head into his lap. "Hey…" he murmured gently, lightly slapping her face. "Kagome, wake up."

By the kami's will, she opened her eyes, though the delusional young miko thought she was dreaming.

"I know you…" she mumbled.

Grimacing, he bared his fangs, ripping into the flesh of his wrist. Ignoring the shocked gasp from the back of the room, he held the bleeding appendage to Kagome's lips, gently coxing her to drink, knowing she didn't know what she was doing, and hating himself because of it. Still, she would live, and in the end that was all that mattered. He didn't realize how rapidly lucidity returned to the once dying miko, missing how she gazed up at him thoughtfully while continuing to drink.

As his blood began to work its magic, unconsciousness claimed her, the ordeal too powerful for someone in such a weakened state. Kaede moved forward then, wordlessly assisting Inuyasha with the cleanup. By the time Kirara returned with the others, only Shippou realized what'd happened, from Kagome's scent, though one glare from Inuyasha had him biting his tongue.

Kagome awoke the following day claiming to have no memory of anything since falling in battle. In private, though, once she got Inuyasha alone, she shocked the hanyou by reaching for _that_ hand, lifting his wrist and kissing it.

"Thank you for saving me." she murmured.

Blinking in shock and growing panic, he didn't know what to say. Then she extended her own wrist towards him.

"When you're ready, I will gladly complete the mating bond."

Wordlessly, he pulled her into a hug.


	17. Free To Love

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Free To Love ~

With Naraku defeated, it was time to purify the sacred jewel. It was also time for Inuyasha to keep his vow of joining Kikyou in hell, the undead priestess reminded him, as he stood with his friends in the congratulatory afterglow of finally defeating their enemy. Shocked gasps rang out over the clearing, Miroku and Sango both speaking their minds on how they could not believe she still wished to hold him to such a vow, that the promise had been made under duress, and before she had learned the truth of Naraku.

The one person who should be defending him the most though, did not, although it wasn't because Kagome was upset or had resigned herself to Inuyasha's fate. Sharing a look with the hanyou was all she needed to know that he wanted to live, although he believed he was honor bound to keep his promise, regardless of the circumstances. If Kikyou refused to release him from his vow, then he simply had no choice.

Even though Kagome understood, though, she didn't _really _understand, because she still believed that he loved Kikyou most of all, and that he had sworn to die with her in the first place because she was his soul mate. It didn't dawn on the future-born miko that possessing the same soul as Kikyou also made _her _his soul mate just as equally.

Announcing that she had a solution that would make everyone happy, all eyes were on Kagome as she held the completed jewel in her grasp.

"I wish for Kikyou's body to be restored to flesh and blood, so that she may be granted a second chance at the life that was wrongfully stolen from her." Kagome declared, earning shocked gasps from her friends.

_So that Inuyasha doesn't have to die, and can freely be with the woman he loves_… she added silently in her head, her wish really for the hanyou more than her preincarnation, although it was true that she did sympathize with Kikyou's unfair lot in life.

It would pain her to see them living together happily, but she would rather have that ending a thousand times over than witnessing Inuyasha give his life to die with his love. He didn't deserve to die because of what had happened to Kikyou, but neither did Kikyou deserve what had happened to her. This was the perfect solution.

In a flash of light it was over, the jewel gone from Kagome's grasp as Kikyou gasped in surprise, taking in her first breath in over fifty years.

Completely shocked, humbled and grateful, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a fierce embrace, not caring who was watching, Kikyou included, as he crashed his lips upon her own.

"You don't know what this means to me." he murmured after pulling back from the kiss, Kagome too stunned to speak or move.

"With Kikyou's life restored, I'm free to be with you." he told her.

Eyes widening in _true _understanding, she pulled him into a second kiss.


	18. Let It Snow

A/N:

The following twelve additions to this collection all feature a Christmas or at least winter theme, in honor of the twelve days of Christmas, although they have nothing to do with that song and you get them all at once. Enjoy!

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Let It Snow ~

It was the dead of night, though Kagome seriously doubted anyone was getting any sleep. Outside the protective walls of the abandoned hut she currently shared with Inuyasha, the wind was howling, a fearsome winter storm rattling the walls as the occasional blast of snow shot its way past the loosely hanging doormat, soaking the wooden planks of the threshold. She shivered, thankful for the knowledge that their friends had adequate shelter.

With the approach of the storm, they had stopped at this village for the night, seeking shelter that, for once, Miroku had actually been willing to pay for. Even the bribe of gold had not persuaded the Inn Keeper to permit a hanyou on the premises. Shippou and Kirara were more fortunate. Having sensed the animosity this village held towards youkai immediately upon entry, and knowing they had no time to find another village, Shippou had used his kitsune magic to give himself the guise of a human boy, and Kirara, intelligent as she was, had tucked her tails tightly against herself so that no one could tell there were two, as she nestled down in her mistress' arms, eyes closed. Kagome, of course, had been outraged at the Inn Keeper's rudeness, even though Inuyasha had known he would not be welcome. Were it not for his worry over his human companions during the upcoming blizzard, he would have gladly told the Inn Keeper off and demanded they leave. Instead, he had ordered his friends to stay put, insisting that _he _would depart until morning. Kagome's worried voice asking where he would go had received no answer as he'd turned to leave, but the Inn Keeper's wife had chosen that moment to be slightly less prejudice than her husband, as she informed the hanyou of an abandoned hut that no one laid claim to. It was nobody's business if he stayed there for the night. Kagome had thanked her kindly for the information, surprising everyone by rushing out after him.

He had gaped at her in disbelief when she'd caught up to him and insisted that she would keep him company; it just didn't feel right staying at the Inn and she wouldn't abandon him. But instead of arguing, his eyes had softened, a special glow in them he let her see so rarely, and lightly calling her an idiot, he hadn't protested as she'd walked with him to the abandoned hut.

"Idiot." he called her again in that moment, noticing the way she shivered. "You're gonna freeze."

Tossing more wood into the fire, Inuyasha unfastened his robes, pulling Kagome into his lap and against his bare chest as he wrapped his robes around her.

"Try to get some sleep." he whispered, resting his chin on her head as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"This is…nice." Kagome murmured, her shivering over.

"Yeah…" he agreed quietly.

Inuyasha couldn't find it in him to hate the Inn Keeper, and he owed the wife his thanks.


	19. Underneath the Mistletoe

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 400

~ Underneath the Mistletoe ~

Kagome thought he didn't understand.

She didn't know her mother had explained it to him.

Having noticed the sprig in her doorway when he'd first arrived via her bedroom window earlier that day to await the miko's return from school, he had been thoroughly confused by its presence. After her mother's explanation, he had only been partially confused, and partially enraged. What he _didn't _understand was what the damn thing was doing there, as instant jealously had filled his veins upon Mrs. Higurashi's initial explanation, until she'd soothed the hanyou's nerves with the insistence that it was only a silly tradition. Kagome had no male callers, at least none besides Hojo, and _he _was most certainly never invited into Kagome's room. He had calmed down significantly at that. Until, of course, Mrs. Higurashi had then oh-so-helpfully pointed out that the one and only boy ever allowed in Kagome's room, besides family who didn't count, was himself.

Eyes wide, the hanyou had seriously considered waiting for Kagome downstairs, but her mother had kept giving him knowing looks, and, eventually, gulping, he had made his way upstairs to await the miko's arrival in her bedroom.

Said miko got home precisely on schedule, greeting Inuyasha upon finding him sitting on her bed, not all that surprised to find the impatient hanyou eager to take her back to the past on the promised day.

"Just let me get my stuff ready." she'd said.

"Kagome…" he began softly as they both moved to exit her room, at the same time.

She paused in her doorway, glancing his way quizzically. He gulped.

"Uh…" he began lamely, pointing at the mistletoe hanging above her head.

She laughed nervously, probably trying to figure out what to tell him.

She didn't know he already knew.

"It's just a silly tradition…" she began, scrambling to come up with anything but the truth.

"Yeah…" he interrupted, his unexpected calm making her even more nervous. "That's what your mother said, too."

Eyes wide, Kagome didn't have time to react as Inuyasha leaned forward and gently pecked her lips with his own. Pulling back, he offered the miko a soft smile which slowly turned into more of a smirk as he saw the way she raised her hand up to her mouth as if in disbelief.

"I don't think it's all that silly." he stated then, heading past her and into the hallway.


	20. All I want for Christmas is you

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ All I want for Christmas is you ~

He was aware of the holiday in her time. It had been explained to him weeks prior, and he had agreed to allow Kagome to return home to celebrate it with her family.

That was before all hell had broken loose.

Coming upon a village infested by locust youkai, they had been begged for assistance. Everything was destroyed, every scrap of food gone, but whenever anybody tried to leave, the swarm cornered them at the edge of town, keeping them prisoner. Had the inu-tachi not found them, they would have surely starved to death, which Sango knew was the youkai's true intent, as their primary food source was decomposing flesh. They had entered the village unaware of the locusts, but soon found that they too couldn't leave without facing off against thousands of tiny youkai, though unlike the local villagers, they were prepared to fight.

It had taken longer than anticipated to finally exterminate every last locust, using a combination of every trick they possessed. Of course, Kagome couldn't in good conscience leave the poor villagers with absolutely nothing, and so they had stayed, bartering provisions from neighboring towns to help get them back on their feet. They were extremely grateful, and after the crisis was finally over, with rice in the storage sheds and new seeds ready to plant in the fields come spring, the inu-tachi had been told they would always been welcomed among them.

To help get them going since food would still be scarce for several months, Inuyasha had gone hunting, bringing back several beasts whose meat could be dried and preserved. A feast was held in their honor the final night of their stay, and Inuyasha was humbled when the village headman clapped him on the shoulder, thanking him personally for all he had given them.

There was no way they could make it back to Kaede's village in time for Kagome's holiday now, though they did still head out that way so that she would be able to assure her family that she was unharmed and to apologize for missing the special occasion. Kagome knew her family would understand, given the circumstances. On the special night in question, they were camped out in the forest somewhere between villages.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome." Shippou offered, holding up a drawing he'd made with his crayons.

"Thank you very much." she replied sincerely, patting him on the head before carefully tucking the drawing away.

Later, after everyone else was asleep, Inuyasha quietly approached the miko.

"I'm sorry you missed your holiday." he mumbled sincerely.

"That's all right." she replied. She couldn't have left the villagers helpless.

"I don't…have anything for you." he mumbled next, thinking of Shippou's drawing.

She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. What you did for them, that was a wonderful present."

Her eyes sparkled.

He blushed.

"I can…well, that is…"

Scooping her up, he launched them into his tree, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Surprised, but smiling, she snuggled against him, cherishing his gift.


	21. Winter Wonderland

Genre(s): Friendship

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Winter Wonderland ~

Heavy snow blanketed the ground, leafless branches rattling gently in the soft breeze while snow covered evergreens made the white forest look like something out of a painting.

Out from underneath the wintry canopy, sitting in the openness of what had once been a field of grass, and would be again come springtime, a lone figure wrapped in warm clothing knelt in the frozen tundra, gathering the white substance all around and diligently building up the shape of a large ball.

The tranquility of the moment was shattered with the rude appraisal of, "Keh, dumbest lookin' snowman I've ever seen."

Unperturbed, Kagome playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not _finished _yet, baka. Just you wait. This is going to be the best snowman ever."

"Feh…bet I could do better."

And thusly the snowman-building contest was underway. Despite Kagome's head start, Inuyasha used his demonic speed to rapidly close the gap between them, before surpassing her position, getting the second and third balls into place before she was fully satisfied with the first. Rushing into the forest, he found sticks and rocks to use as arms and facial detailing, giving his snowman its finishing touches while Kagome finished up on the 'abdomen' ball and began work on the head.

"Done!" he declared proudly, crossing his arms with a smug grin.

"The bet was for whose snowman would be _better_, not who could get done the fastest." Kagome pointed out peacefully as she continued in her work.

"Well…whatever! Mine'll still be the best!"

Kagome was just about to retort when an unexpected projectile smashed into the face of Inuyasha's snowman.

"Hey!" he complained, spinning around to face their attacker only to see that there was nobody there.

Pausing in her work, Kagome glanced around them as well, wondering just who had been sneaky enough to throw that snowball without Inuyasha spotting them. There was really only one logical guess.

"Incoming!" she cried upon spotting another snowball heading right for them. Prepared, Inuyasha batted it out of the way.

"Just what the he-"

His rant was interrupted when a sea of snowballs appeared from within the forest's edge, before row after row of Shippou duplicates made their presence known, each clone quickly bending down to grab another fistful of white powder before flinging it in their direction.

"We're under attack!" Kagome screamed playfully, yanking Inuyasha back behind his snowman by his sleeve so they could take shelter. Grabbing her own handful of snow, she molded it the best she could before letting it fly, smacking one of the Shippou puppets square in the face before it disappeared with a pop.

"Heh…nice shot!" Inuyasha called back before quickly joining in on the fun.

Before he knew it, he was openly laughing along side Kagome as they each did their best to defend themselves against the onslaught. Taking a quick moment to glance his way, Kagome's heart warmed at the sight of him being so carefree. She would have to thank Shippou later.


	22. Carved in Stone

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Carved in Stone ~

"Merry Christmas, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, holding out the sloppily wrapped bundle he had finished just before jumping through the well.

The holiday had been explained to everyone, and he had agreed to let her to spend the time with her family, but the more he'd thought about it, and what everyone else had given her, the more guilty he'd felt that he didn't have anything for her, himself. He had told her that he wouldn't come to pester her, that her present was him allowing her to return at her own pace, trusting that she wouldn't dawdle needlessly. She had smiled, thanking him sincerely. His declaration had stemmed from being caught off guard when the others had all presented her with their presents. Kagome had been equally surprised, not having expected anything from her friends in the past. They hadn't known of the holiday for very long. What sneaky schemers they were! Some gifts were more for her entire family than just her, but the miko was understandably touched. Miroku had given her some of his ofuda for her shrine home, wards for protection and prosperity. Sango had given her one of her spare trick knives, stating she would teach her how to use it. Inuyasha had to admit, he loved the idea of Kagome having a backup weapon in case she ran out of arrows, or was caught off guard by an enemy making a grab for her. With her long sleeves she could easily use the hidden blade; he wished he'd thought of something like that. Kaede'd given Kagome a bundle of herbs to take back with her, the fresh stuff always tasting better than anything bought in a store. Shippou had presented her with a collection of drawings.

Everyone had given her something, but him. That was what had led to Inuyasha sheepishly telling her she was free to return whenever she wanted. She must have sensed how uncomfortable he'd become because she had thanked him warmly, telling him openly how much that meant to her, vowing to not take advantage of his generosity.

She had liked his present, but he still felt horrible for not giving her anything tangible.

Which brought him to that moment, breaking his word of not bothering her though he wasn't there to bring her back. It was Christmas Eve, after all. It was late; Kagome had been in bed, awoken by his knocking at her window. He didn't want the others to see.

"Inuyasha?"

"Just open it." His voice was soft, his cheeks red.

Unwrapping the bundle revealed a smooth slate of rock. She furrowed her brow.

"Turn it over."

She gasped.

Carved into the surface of the stone was both of their names.

"Inuyasha?"

"I've heard you use the expression 'not carved in stone' for things that are uncertain, so I thought…well…"

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently.

Her eyes watered.

"I know I don't open up much, but you and me, we're certain."

It was a merry Christmas, indeed.


	23. Bah Humbug

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Bah Humbug ~

He didn't understand, though he couldn't say he didn't care. Well, he _could_, but he would be lying.

Kagome had explained the holiday to him in great depth, though the meaning was completely lost on him. Honestly, he thought the whole thing sounded like a stupid waste of time. But when she had then told him how she needed a few extra days off because she needed to rehearse for a play her friends had talked her into joining, he hadn't protested as much as she'd feared he would. He _definitely _thought it was a stupid waste of time, but seeing that twinkle in her eyes, he hadn't had the heart to tell her no.

He was honestly surprised when she invited him to attend, especially considering what had happened the _last _time she'd participated in a school play. But Hojo would not be declaring his undying love for her during this theatre performance, and there were no rehydrated killer tomatoes to ruin the moment. Under the guise of reluctant compliance for the sake of her family, since the miko had gotten her brother and mother in on the begging for him to attend, he had been able to cave while saving face, not revealing just how curious he actually was.

The play was easier to follow than he'd thought it'd be.

Kagome was playing somebody called The Ghost of Christmas Past, and he listened to each of her lines intently as she explained to the leading actor the mistakes of his past deeds, showing him how he used to be and what he had done that had led him to where he was now. Inuyasha couldn't believe the man had allowed his love for money to come between himself and his woman. The fool's bitterness was nobody's fault but his own. It wasn't as if she had been wrongfully killed. But refusing to let his mind wander, Inuyasha continued to focus on the play. With Kagome's part over, he surprised himself by still paying attention, following along as the man then met up with two more spirits. He laughed along with the audience when the old jiji startled everyone with his jolly attitude come Christmas morning.

The hanyou wasn't as dense as most people thought he was. Did Kagome hope he would take the not-so-hidden message to heart?

_Feh…I mean, bah humbug…_ he snickered in his mind.

Meeting up with the miko later, he earned a brilliant smile by congratulating her on her excellent performance. His exact words were, "You didn't screw up. Nice job."

Heading back to the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha was only mildly surprised when Kagome invited him to stay, since the following day was Christmas Eve. He was invited for dinner that night, if he wanted.

"Feh, I still say it's a waste of time." he started, smirking when her posture drooped. "But if it's important to you, that's all that matters." he added sincerely.

Her eyes sparkled. Those words were the best Christmas present ever.


	24. Golden Ticket

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual Reference

Word Count: 500

~ Golden Ticket ~

Kagome grinned as she watched each of her friends open their Christmas presents. She had just explained the holiday of her time to everyone, and they were humbled that she had decided to include them in her celebration.

"But we don't have anything for you, Kagome." Shippou confessed, pouting.

"That's all right, I wouldn't expect you to. After all, you didn't even know about this holiday until now." she assured the boy, having surprised her friends with her impromptu return from the future when she wasn't due back for two more days yet. It had been hard to keep the secret for why she'd needed to return home this time around, blaming it on her schooling, but it had been worth it to see the looks on their faces in that moment.

Knowing her friends had simple needs she had kept everyone's presents straightforward. Even something like paper was hard to come by in that century, so for Miroku she gave him a huge stack of blank ofuda slips. For Sango, a large container of the various herbs and chemicals used to create her stink pellets and other taijiya tricks – Kagome was ever so grateful that out of curiosity, she had asked long before what the potions were made from. She gave Kaede a collection of herbs and spices native to Japan but rare and expensive in that time, and for little Shippou, more crayons and drawing paper, of course. Even Kirara wasn't left out, the feline finding great amusement with the large ball of yarn.

Nobody could miss how she hadn't presented Inuyasha with anything, not that anyone was foolish enough to honestly think she'd forgotten him. Even the hanyou eyed her suspiciously, wondering what she was planning rather than feeling hurt.

"Inuyasha, could I speak with you outside?"

Sending a glare Miroku's way when the monk began snickering, Inuyasha followed Kagome outside.

"Okay, what are you plotting?" he asked her once they were in the privacy of the forest, the edge of his lips quirking up in a half smirk.

Meeting his eyes hesitantly, Kagome was clearly nervous, and her nervousness was quickly making _him _nervous.

"I…" she started only to pause, biting her lower lip.

His eyes widened as he heard her pulse increase, and then suddenly, she moved forward. Fisting his robes, she raised herself onto her toes and pressed her lips against his own. Shocked despite the fact that part of him had secretly hoped that this was what she'd had in mind, it took the hanyou a moment for his brain to catch up and allow him to react. But soon enough he was wrapping his arms around her body, gently holding her in place as he eagerly returned her kiss.

Finally pulling apart for air, he asked her, "So I assume this means you got them?"

Nodding, Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out a little square of metallic gold. Gazing into her eyes hungrily, he took the condom from her hand.


	25. You know what they say

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 500

~ You know what they say... ~

They say that if you confess your love for one another on Christmas Eve, that your wish to stay together forever will come true.

Of course, 'they' say a lot of things. _They _say you shouldn't swim right after eating, even though it's been proven that it doesn't make any difference. _They _say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but isn't that what the cover is for? So that you know what type of book it is? She understood that it was an analogy, but it was a stupid one, in her opinion. People weren't books. If they were, there would be little blurbs written on their backs that told you basically what they were all about. She could've sure used that assistance tonight.

_They _say to be careful what you wish for or you just might get it… Kagome supposed she could understand the logic behind that one, though it wasn't applicable in her case.

_They _say you never know what you have until it's gone.

That wasn't true. She knew damn well what she'd had, and what she'd lost.

Inuyasha hadn't died or anything overly dramatic like that. She'd just had her chance and she blew it. Falling victim to the superstitious hype of her century, Kagome had forced herself to find 'the moment' where there hadn't been one, bound and determined to tell Inuyasha how she felt on that most holiest of romantic nights. She'd been fairly certain that he felt the same way. Well, she'd at least been pretty sure that he _cared _about her. Surely he at least considered her a friend, right? Pouring her heart out to him had resulted in a blank stare, quickly followed by a stiffening of posture, complete with arms crossed defensively against his chest. He'd looked like he hadn't even believed her, as if her words had been meant to mock him. She was surprised he hadn't accused her of being Naraku in disguise trying to screw with his brain. Muttering something to himself that sounded suspiciously like "Not again" she'd had to bite back her gasp of shock that he would compare her to Kikyou again after so much time. He'd then told her "Nice try" and walked off into the forest.

Dropping to her knees, she'd wept.

Kagome didn't know how long she'd sat there and she honestly didn't care, but suddenly, she was pulled from her stupor by the feel of strong arms wrapping around her, gently pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Fucking hell, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured above her head. "I'm such a bastard, can you forgive me?"

"Inuyasha…?" she mumbled, wondering if she was dreaming.

Sighing, the hanyou confessed, "Just last week, the runt tricked me, pretending to be you and sayin'…what you were saying. Fool me once, ya know? I just thought…" He sighed again. "It doesn't matter. I'm a fucking idiot, and I'm sorry."

Smiling a little, she relaxed against him.

"Oh yeah," he added, "And I love you, too."


	26. No Pain, No Gain

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Implied Sexual Theme

Word Count: 500

~ No Pain, No Gain ~

Why had he agreed to this again?

He felt naked without his fire-rat, missing the familiar weight, the security of knowing it was tougher than armor. The tailored monstrosity he currently had on was not only uncomfortable, but it hindered his movements. The shoes were absolute torture. He _hated _wearing shoes of any kind, and these shiny black things had to be the worst of the worst. He couldn't even feel the ground, and the leather bottoms had no grip. What if he needed to run? He'd probably splat like Kagome had _osuwari'd _him.

The rosary was another issue. Maybe if it had actually been _removed_, then that would've made the rest of his suffering worthwhile. Instead, since it 'clashed' with his present outfit, he had to wear the cursed thing against his skin, which was annoying as hell.

The car ride had made him sick to his stomach, the scenery zipping by at blinding speeds. He could handle rapid motion just fine when he was the one in control, when he was actually _moving_, but for some reason, having to just sit there as if he was holding still but yet seeing everything rush by him was a nasty combination. He almost hadn't been able to eat his dinner.

Almost.

Of course, the smell of food quickly soothed his protesting stomach, and the chicken dinner had been very good, even if it had been a little disconcerting how many other patrons had kept on staring in his direction the whole time. What the hell was _their _problem, anyway? He had used his utensils properly! Well, mostly. But he had followed Mrs. Higurashi's direction when she'd corrected his table etiquette, so what had everyone found so gods damned fascinating? They'd acted like they'd never seen a guy with white waist-length hair in a suit with a bandanna wrapped around his head before. Feh!

Why had he agreed to do this again?

The ride back with a full stomach was even less fun than the ride there with an empty one. Grumbling to himself as he was, it took Inuyasha a minute to realize they weren't heading in the direction of the shrine.

_Where are we? _he thought, confused, as they pulled in front of a small hotel.

Then Mrs. Higurashi was giving Kagome a small plastic card, telling her something about having a nice night that for some reason, despite the innocent sounding words, had Inuyasha blushing as red as the suikan currently back in Kagome's bedroom.

Or so he thought.

Was that luggage?

"Kagome?"

Smiling, she reached for his hand as her mother drove away, their overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Mama thought we might appreciate a night to ourselves." she explained simply. They had confessed their feelings over a month ago, but time hadn't permitted them to express themselves with anything more than words.

As his present situation with Kagome dawned on him, a slow smile worked its way up his lips, all of his complaints instantly forgotten.


	27. A Day at the Mall

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexy underwear, 'size matters' reference

Word Count: 500

~ A Day at the Mall ~

_How do I let myself get talked into these things? _Inuyasha mentally sighed as he waddled along after Kagome, his arms loaded down with the results of her Christmas shopping.

Sometimes he wondered if the only reason Kagome asked him to go shopping with her was because she knew he would never refuse her request to carry her packages, which meant she could buy much more when he was there. He honestly didn't mind when it was _food_, but this junk? Sure, he supposed he could understand the importance of the holiday, on the surface. Hell, giving gifts wasn't new; that tradition was done in his own century for several different reasons on several different occasions. But the gifts were always specific and designed with purpose. Apparently, the tradition for this 'Christmas' thing was to buy utterly useless, albeit supposedly 'cute' ornamental knickknacks. Three times already he'd had to tell her _no _when the miko had spotted something she thought he might like.

_Feh! Like I want any stupid girlie crap_…

Finally, he had told Kagome that if she was so determined to get him a present for this holiday of hers, that she could just take that money and use it to buy that much more ramen. Ramen that would be his and his alone that he didn't have to share. That would be a perfectly good Christmas present as far as he was concerned.

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts and his blind duty of following behind the miko that it took him a moment to realize what type of store he'd just wandered into. Glancing around himself, he gasped.

_Wh-what the hell is this stuff? _

Kagome couldn't help snickering at his distressed expression.

_I guess he's never seen lingerie before, huh? _she realized belatedly. Smirking, she couldn't resist teasing him.

"See anything you like, Inuyasha?"

"F-feh!" he spat, cheeks turning dark red at the sight of so many half-naked manikins. "Hentai…" he added under his breath, which Kagome heard though she only giggled.

They were there because she needed more unmentionables for herself, though she supposed there was no logic in calling them 'unmentionable' when they were all out on open display. Granted, she wore much more standard issue undergarments than what the manikins had on, though sometimes she wondered what it would feel like to sport the sexy lace.

Spotting a male torso wearing a sexy little Christmas g-string, she just couldn't resist.

"Do you need any new fundoshi?" she asked him with a sly grin.

His face disappeared into his fire-rat, imagining _her _imagining him wearing it. He knew she was teasing him on purpose, not that it helped. There relationship was at that 'we know we love each other but let's not talk about it yet' stage.

_I'll show her_… he thought, determined to get her back.

Gesturing to the size of the 'bulge' on the thong, he smirked and said, "There's not enough fabric."

Seeing her red cheeks, he grinned in triumph.


	28. One Little Mistake

Genre(s): General

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, prelude to platonic nudity

Word Count: 500

~ One Little Mistake ~

He was a dead man. Any second now, she was going to start screaming her lungs out at him, and he would deserve every decibel.

At least it was just the two of them, so their friends wouldn't bear witness to his verbal execution. They had separated while fighting a pair of bird youkai, each in possession of a jewel shard. Sango and Miroku chased one atop of Kirara while he did his best to chase the other one from the ground, leaping at intervals in the hopes that Kagome could shoot it. It was déjà vu all over again for the duo, though she was a much better shot these days. The youkai had been taken care of, its shard caught midair.

That was the good news.

The _bad _news was that from the ground, going 60mph, while concentrating on a target in the sky, it was hard to notice where the soft, snow covered earth ended and the harsh, frozen rivers began. The _really _bad news was that once airborne and coming in for a landing, there wasn't too much that could be done about trajectory.

Kagome's terrified gasp had been his only warning, as she'd tightened her arms around him.

"Oh shit! Hold on, Kagome!" he'd cried, straightening his legs to take the full impact of breaking the ice.

What a baka! He hadn't made such a stupid mistake since he was a pup. But crashing into the freezing water, his thoughts weren't on how to blame it on the sun in his eyes. Kicking powerfully, he had launched them both up and out of the river like a dolphin at sea, then using his speed, when he touched down on the ice he was up again before it had a chance to crack further, quickly getting them to shore. Kagome's death grip around his neck started to loosen, and he started to panic, turning and grabbing the miko bridal style before taking off again. They were surrounded by snowy mountains, but fortunately that region was known for hot springs, and inhaling deeply, it didn't take him long to find one.

Some snow monkeys spooked and took off at their arrival, like he cared. His only concern was the women in his arms who wouldn't stop shaking or clutching his robes. Not wasting any time, he lowered them both into the steamy pool. Kagome's rigid posture relaxed almost immediately, and now that the crisis had been averted, Inuyasha was convinced it was only a matter of seconds before she let him have it. After all, at some point they'd have to get out, and still be wet, in the cold.

But her rant never came.

"Kagome?"

"I guess the most logical thing would be to undress and lay our clothes on the rocks so they can dry at least partway." came her quiet reply, glancing his way hesitantly.

His eyes widened.

"Uh…"

He could wear wet clothing, but that wouldn't be fair to her.

He gulped.

"Okay."


	29. You spin me right 'round

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ You spin me right 'round ~

It was tearing him up inside, seeing Kagome so depressed. When he'd asked her about it she'd brushed off his concerns, telling him it was nothing, just something stupid that had to do with school. He'd scoffed then, agreeing that her school was stupid and insisting that she shouldn't let anything to do with that place bother her so much. She'd agreed with him, on the surface, though he could still see it in her eyes. Whatever was wrong, maybe it really wasn't so stupid, after all.

It had taken him three days to get to the root of the problem.

At first, when Mrs. Higurashi had begun explaining the Christmas Dance to him, he had wanted to get upset at the thought of some other guy escorting Kagome to something that to his understanding was a type of courting ritual. Of course, she'd quickly assured the hanyou that her daughter had no such escort, and _that _was the problem.

He didn't know how to feel at that news.

On the one hand he'd been glad nobody would be taking Kagome to that thing, but on the other hand, it was killing him to see her so depressed about it. Then Kagome's mother had dropped the biggest bomb of all. She wasn't upset because nobody had asked her, as if she believed herself unwanted. Hojo _had _asked her to the dance, and she'd turned him down, because she'd _known _he would have had a fit if he'd found out about it.

_Keh, damn straight_…

But the thought that she was sacrificing something that was a part of her normal life for him, again… that she would miss out on something she had previously been looking forward to for over _two years _before she'd fallen into his world, Inuyasha wasn't sure how he felt about that, either. And _then _Mrs. Higurashi had told him that it wasn't even as if Kagome felt that way about Hojo. She wasn't really heartbroken over the fact that she'd had to turn him down. It was more that she wanted to go to the dance, but she couldn't go by herself because it was for couples. To go alone was a disgrace, and yet the miko couldn't in all honesty allow herself to go out with anyone, either, except for the _one_ _guy _she truly wanted to go with.

Inuyasha had started to growl at the elder Higurashi's words until her knowing look instantly silenced him, his glare turning into surprised eyes and crimson cheeks.

"Me…?"

And that was how Inuyasha found himself strangely dressed, standing before the surprised miko in the front doorway, her mother having slyly requested Kagome to answer the door while she fiddled in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked her as instructed, smiling despite himself when her eyes lit up before she rushed upstairs to change. He knew it was a courting ritual, but that was all right with him.


	30. Hunger

Genre(s): Hentai, Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Violent Sexual Content - Nudity, Implied N/C

Word Count: 500

~ Hunger ~

In the forest, Kagome paused in her work collecting herbs, removing the round bauble she kept in her robes, fingering it thoughtfully. Now that the mission was over, the miko from the future was stuck in the past, unable to pass through the well. She'd had the opportunity to tell her family farewell, though, so she was all right. Staying in the past meant staying with Inuyasha, after all, so it wasn't _all _bad.

"Now I just need to figure out how to get rid of this thing before it's too late." she mumbled aloud, cupping the sphere in her palm. "Inuyasha still wants it to become a full youkai." she stated with a sigh, tucking it back away.

As if summoned by the sound of his name, it was in that moment that Inuyasha appeared on the scene, approaching where she knelt.

"There you are…" he commented.

"Is everything all right?"

"I've been looking for you." he stated, his tone of voice almost _too _soothing, like a stalker.

The sound gave her pause, as she glanced up to meet his knowing eyes nervously. He'd really been giving her the creeps lately, as if the presence of the jewel was slowly corrupting him.

"Well you found me." she replied, cautiously reaching for her bow.

"That I did." he agreed before lunging, earning a shriek of surprise as he pushed Kagome down, ripping open her miko robes to steal the treasure held within.

"No!"

Laughing, he gazed at the round item he held between his fingers, then smirking, he swallowed it whole. Her eyes widened in terror as his closed in bliss, and when they reopened, they were crimson, and instantly locked on her panicked gaze.

"Did you honestly expect me to wait forever?" he cooed patronizingly. "I've played 'Mr. Nice Hanyou' for far too long. It's time you got to know the _real _me."

That said, he continued ripping open her robes, Kagome's screams muffled by the hand clamped over her mouth. He gazed down at her hungrily, his crazed, demonic eyes promising both pain and pleasure as he rendered her naked before making quick work of his own clothing. She took the opportunity to scramble to her feet and run, but he quickly caught up with her and pinned her against a tree, his eager flesh pressing against her body.

"You'll regret that."

Holding both of her wrists in one hand he kicked her legs open with his own, chuckling darkly as she tried to struggle as he aligned himself.

Before he could enter her though, a familiar voice calling out their names brought him to a screeching halt.

"Fuck." he cursed, quickly releasing her wrists.

"What is it?" she asked, no longer acting afraid of the man before her.

Disappointed amber eyes met concerned chocolate.

"Playtime's over, Koi. Sango's looking for us."

Sighing, they both got dressed.

"Hey, got any more 'sacred jewels'?" he teased as they exited the woods.

Giggling, Kagome handed her husband another sesame dumpling.


	31. Vulnerability

Genre(s): General, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood and Injury

Word Count: 500

~ Vulnerability ~

Per his request, she had remained with Kaede until adulthood, when she could make her own decisions. Sesshoumaru had always said that ultimately the choice would be hers, where she wanted to live, what she wanted to do, so when she'd told him that it was her desire to resume traveling the countryside with him as he maintained his borders, nobody was surprised by his response.

"Do as you wish."

The truth was he had missed her company, though he would never utter such a thing aloud, but though he was unaware of the deeper reason behind why Rin had chosen him over life in a human village, he was secretly pleased with her decision, as well as his own decision to allow her the choice in the first place.

It was ultimately that decision that saved his life, and permanently altered hers.

Even with Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru wasn't so foolish as to think he was invincible against a daiyoukai more powerful than himself. He had not believed there _were _daiyoukai more powerful than himself, aside from his mother, but he had learned that lesson the hard way. Fortunately, his enemy's lesson had been fatal. Even with more raw power, against Bakusaiga _nobody _was invincible. The ancient tiger had fallen, his thirst for conquest his undoing. _Sesshoumaru's _undoing was his collection of injuries, acquired before landing the deathblow.

Rin, whom Ah-Uh had successfully kept safe, was instantly by his side, despite Jaken's squawking protests that she not insult Sesshoumaru by presuming him in need of her aid, in between lamenting wails of his imminent peril.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up."

One glance in Ah-Un's direction and the dragon obeyed, carrying Jaken off despite his stuttering outcries. Sesshoumaru smirked before cringing. That had felt good, though nothing else presently did. It was humiliating to be seen in such a vulnerable state, but for some unknown reason, Rin's presence did not bother him. Perhaps it had something to do with how she'd first found him all those years ago.

"Here…" she soothed, gently wiping blood from his forehead while he sat nearly motionless against a tree.

Cursing his injuries but also cheering his victory, Sesshoumaru was pulled from his random thoughts by the sensation of Rin tracing his crests with her finger.

"Rin."

Gasping, she snatched her hand away. How could she have permitted her mind to wander so inappropriately? She knew…she _knew _he could never return her feelings.

"Forgive me."

Ignoring her faint whisper, he studied her face, his thoughts drifting to his hanyou brother and his miko bride.

_Could she possibly…?_

"Rin." he began inquiringly, "Do you…"

He needn't finish the question; her eyes said it all.

"Please…" she began quietly. "At least let me stop the bleeding, then if you want to send me away I'll return to Kaede's."

His eyes softened at her own vulnerability, realizing how scared she was at the thought of him knowing she loved him. Foolish girl.

Cupping her hand, he murmured, "Do as you wish."


	32. Human Shield

Genre(s): General, Drama

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, Blood and Injury

Word Count: 500

~ Human Shield ~

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted, giving Tessaiga a mighty swing.

His enemy laughed, and with a swing of his own blade easily deflected Tessaiga's blast, which ricocheted to the right, destroying a patch of forest.

Not about to give up, Inuyasha tried again, but his attack was deflected again, the jewel shards in his enemy's sword and forehead giving him much more power than he normally possessed, elevating him into daiyoukai status.

Cursing under her breath, Kagome waited for an opening, keeping her arrow drawn on the tora-youkai from within the safety of Miroku's barrier, per Inuyasha's orders. Battered and bloody, the inu-hanyou didn't want to have to worry about his friends' safety when he needed to focus on keeping himself alive long enough to find the tiger's weakness. It was unorthodox, but the tiger's youki was _so _powerful that Miroku was also borrowing the strength of a jewel shard to ensure that his barrier would hold.

Sango didn't like being kept out of the fight, but even she would be more of a hindrance to Inuyasha than an asset, under the circumstances. Or so the hanyou insisted, at least. As the tora-youkai fired off a massive blast of energy straight towards where Inuyasha stood, instead of trying to dodge the attack, as he should have, Inuyasha met it head on in an attempt to counter.

_Tessaiga, don't fail me now! _

"Bakuryuuha!" he cried out, giving the swing everything he had.

The tiger's attack had been so massive that Tessaiga could not reflect all of it, and in a tremendous explosion of energy, tora and inu almost destroyed each other. The barrier from Tessaiga's scabbard prevented Inuyasha from being torn to shreds; were it not for the tiger's two jewel shards he would have been annihilated as well.

Groaning, Inuyasha could barely move from his position lying on the ground, lifting his head just enough to gape in horror as his enemy staggered to his feet. But despite what he'd wanted he was not in this fight alone.

Kagome fired, her arrow cleanly severing the tiger's sword arm, complete with katana, from the rest of his body.

Enraged, instead of turning his ire on the shielded miko he charged where Inuyasha lied with the claws of his left hand poised to strike.

Eyes widening in panic, Kagome didn't allow herself enough time to think about drawing another arrow. She bolted from Miroku's barrier as fast as her legs would carry her, deaf to the shouts of her friends. With a cry of "No!" she threw herself on top of Inuyasha, much to the hanyou's dismay. He absolutely hated that she'd just made his final thought before death become the knowledge that she had died with him, his failure making him sick.

The tiger struck, and acting purely on instinct, Kagome held her bow like a protective shield, and with a flash of light the tiger was gone.

Sighing in relief, Inuyasha passed out, a smile of pride on his lips.


	33. The Beast Within

Genre(s): General, Drama, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Mention of hypothetically potential rape

Word Count: 500

~ The Beast Within ~

Inuyasha watched as Kagome _finally _turned away, her angered form disappearing down the well. He didn't sigh in relief until he could no longer scent her enticing odor.

Kagome was in heat.

Again.

_Stupid humans and their stupid monthly cycles_… he cursed as he slouched his shoulders, bounding off into the forest.

What made it so much worse this time was that it was also spring, meaning his inner beast was ready to mate. Never mind that nobody in their right mind would want to be the mate of a _hanyou_. The others glared after him for his actions, for the pointless argument that had created two new 'Inuyasha' craters and sent Kagome home in a huff.

What they didn't understand was that the fight hadn't been _pointless_.

He was in a unique and screwed over position because as an inu-hanyou, Kagome and the spring combined affected him in a way that nobody else ever would, or that anybody else would ever experience around her. Inu-youkai normally sought out each other during spring; it was not within any species' instinct to breed outside of its race. But because Inuyasha was hanyou, he was much more able to resist the urge to seek out a fellow canine. On the other hand, because Inuyasha was hanyou, it meant that he was also drawn to _humans_. He could detect human pheromones far more powerfully than a human man ever would, the domesticated animals that were humans almost completely oblivious to the natural way in which they lured each other. There was such a thing as love, after all. His mother had loved his father. As two completely different species they had not been drawn together hormonally, but bringing his own human heart into play was like the final nail in the coffin.

He loved Kagome.

He could resist the pull of spring when it came to running off to find and mate a bitch in heat, he could resist the mild temptation of other human females with a mere passing glance and sniff of appreciation, but because he _loved _Kagome it was all he could do to keep from throwing her down and ravishing her body until it became round with his child. If she didn't leave until she was no longer fertile, he _would _end up raping her.

What the others hadn't heard during the fight was when he had told her this, quietly, remorsefully; defeated, he'd confessed to Kagome the true severity of his animal lusts and why she _had _to leave. She had been angry, but because of the way he'd talked about himself. Monster. Rapist. _Filthy _hanyou.

Feeling a pulse of magic from the well, he returned angrier than she had left, prepared to rip her a new one. He was surprised by the powerful stench of perfume that rose into the air, masking everything else.

"Inuyasha?"

Hoisting her out of the well, he took a deep breath, sneezed, then smiled.

"Keh."

Squeezing his hand, she returned his smile.


	34. Déjà vu

Genre(s): General, Drama, Angst

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, Injury and Blood

Word Count: 500

~ Déjà vu ~

Naraku had _almost _been defeated. They'd managed to get his chunk of the jewel, but he'd escaped death at the last second. The good news was without any shards he was much weaker than before. The bad news was he was _pissed_, and just as evil as ever. No one knew what to expect.

Months went by without word.

Kagome was meditating under the Goshinboku, the jewel almost whole around her neck. Suddenly, rustling in the foliage drew her attention. She tensed, not relaxing when Inuyasha's form emerged through the trees.

"Come on, bitch, this is no time to sit around daydreaming when there are still a few shards left to find!" he snapped, his aura radiating hostility. "I wanna get the Shikon whole before that bastard Naraku decides to show himself."

Her hand rose to protect the jewel on instinct.

He frowned.

"In fact, it'd be better if I carried it. Last time you had that much jewel Kikyou easily proved what a horrible protector you were. Give it to me."

She was not hurt by his words, but his claws were another matter.

"Like hell!" she snapped, taking a defensive stance, and snarling, Inuyasha charged, faster than she could fully react. She tried to dodge, but still got a nasty slice across her collarbone and shoulder as he claimed his prize.

Inuyasha was lounging near Kaede's hut when Kagome approached from the forest, her eyes narrowed. He could smell her blood.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"I'll tell you what, you no good, worthless half-breed." she spat, and he gasped, taking a step back at her words. "I've had it with this century, this quest, and most of all _you! _I'm taking what jewel I've got and leaving for my world. Naraku can't steal it if it's locked 500 years away. Whatever shards are left to find consider my going away present."

With that she took her leave, or tried to. Suddenly, Inuyasha was in her path, Tessaiga drawn, and the fact that it'd transformed only confirmed what he already knew.

Aiming so that nothing but forest was behind her, Inuyasha fired without preamble, fearing there was no time to lose. The jewel, not yet darkened because he'd needed it pure for the ruse, gave Naraku no power boost, and without a barrier the Wind Scar obliterated the dark hanyou. Collecting the undamaged Shikon, Inuyasha ran to the Goshinboku and gasped as Kagome hobbled his way.

"Inuyasha! Naraku took the jewel!"

"That bastard's dead." He showed her he now had the jewel, which he then gave back. "But come on, we gotta get you to the healers of your time." Scooping her up, he ran for the well.

"You didn't fall for it?" he asked, relieved.

"Not for a second, I know my Inuyasha." she said with a smile.

He smiled as well; he knew his Kagome, too.

She was lucky. The 'bear mauling' only needed stitches.

Resting at home, Inuyasha never left her side.


	35. Somebody's gotta do it

Genre(s): General, Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Language and _near _nudity

Word Count: 500

~ Somebody's gotta do it ~

Glancing back and forth at each other, Kagome was the first to speak.

"I'm not doing it." she stated with finality, crossing her arms.

"Well don't look at me." Sango spoke up, gesturing to the other three present. "I'm the only one here who can't sense jewel shards."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I can only smell them, not _see _them," he emphasized, adding, "and there ain't no way I can smell shit in _that _gunk."

Gesturing towards the source of the group's dilemma, everyone grimaced as they stared queasily at the putrid, greenish puddle – though that didn't do it justice, more like a mini-lake – of goopy youkai bile. The disgusting plashet was all that remained of a gigantic mole-youkai, a single jewel shard resting in the general vicinity of its center.

"While I admit to being able to see a Shikon shard's sacred glow, that is only when the crystal itself is exposed and unobstructed. I'm afraid I can discern nothing from within the…remains…before us." Miroku excused.

Everyone turned their attention back to Kagome.

"What?"

"You _can _see it, can't you?" Inuyasha asked with little patience.

She huffed.

"Okay yes, fine, I can see where it is. I'm still not going in there!" she shrieked like the fifteen-year-old girl she was, pointing at the filth as if truly afraid of it.

_This from the 'fearless miko' who bravely fought the beast that __caused__ this puddle…_ Inuyasha mentally sighed.

Having her purify the shit away with an arrow would be a fabulous idea, if she had any left, but it had taken her last to reduce the mole-youkai to this stage, and he feared if they pussyfooted around much longer that jewel shard just might make the fucker come back to life again.

That was the last thing they needed.

"Fine!" he huffed himself, giving Kagome a hard glare before slipping the sheathed Tessaiga from his obi and handing it to her.

He then reached for the ties of his suikan and began disrobing. Miroku and Sango only looked on with mild sympathy and gratitude, Kagome floundered.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"Like hell I'm gonna get that shit on my clothes, it'll never wash out."

Stripping down to his fundoshi, it was almost worth what he was about to do to see the horrible blush on Kagome's cheeks, almost.

Snapping out of it enough to think, Kagome untied and handed Inuyasha her red uniform scarf; he thanked her, using it to tie his hair back.

Unable to look away – after all, she had to give him directions – Kagome feared her face would stay red forever, though she had to admit he had a very nice ass.

The puddle was knee deep; undressing had been wise.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her expression, Inuyasha kept his scowl in place as he stomped to shore. Handing her the shard, which she caught within a napkin, he took off towards the river to wash.

_Totally worth it_… he thought, chuckling.


	36. Amuck Time

Genre(s): Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, blood, mention of demonic sex drives and prelude to consensual sex, plus blatant Star Trek plot device parody, LOL

Word Count: 500

~ Amuck Time ~

"Once every twelve years, when the stars align, all male canine youkai enter a period of sexual frenzy known as the pun-farr. It's during this period in which mature, unmated males will seek out potential females for their life-mates. If two males desire the same unclaimed female their instincts will drive them to fight for her, victor take all. If a male is unable to find a mate, the blood-fever will worsen for one moon cycle, causing most to fall into madness before the fever eventually passes. Only the strongest are able to survive the pun-farr without succumbing to the need to mate."

Wide-eyed, Kagome thanked Myouga for his explanation, as she, Sango and Miroku continued to watch with horror the battle happening before them. Inuyasha had been exceedingly cranky lately, with no explanation other than it was none of their fucking business, but the real trouble had started when Kouga suddenly showed up, crimson staining the edges of his eyes. Crimson was staining a lot more than his eyes, now, though Inuyasha also had a few injuries. It looked to Kagome that he was trying to avoid killing Kouga if at all possible, and for that she was grateful.

Absently, the miko wondered what would have happened had Kouga not shown up and exacerbated the situation. Would Inuyasha have eventually gone mad from the blood-fever? Would he have snapped and taken her, or resisted to the very end no matter how crazy it made him? Why keep something so important to himself? Was he embarrassed? Ashamed? Why couldn't he have just _told _her? Did he honestly think she would have been disgusted? Afraid? After _everything _they'd been through did he seriously not know how she felt?

_Of all the stubborn, thick-headed_…

Kagome really wished Myouga would have shown up with his warning sooner, though she couldn't blame the flea. Assuming Inuyasha made it out of this fight alive she'd have a major bone to pick with him. Right after she helped him purge the fever from his blood.

Kouga knelt, defeated, even the power of his jewel shards no match for the strength of Inuyasha's human heart. Even though the hanyou loved Kagome _so _much that he knew he could never defile her, there'd been no way he could let _Kouga_ have her.

"Surrender now and I'll spare your life."

Knowing he was beat, the ookami left, tail between his legs.

Approaching his friends, Inuyasha's eyes were unsure; he knew what Myouga had told them.

Meeting Kagome's eyes, he looked as defeated as Kouga. "It would be best if you went home for awhile."

She squared her shoulders.

"And risk you going mad and taking another? I don't think so."

Fisting his suikan, she boldly yanked him into a kiss.

Pulling back, she could see the war within him. "Kagome…?" He was shocked.

"To the victor go the spoils." she replied teasingly.

Miroku and Sango blinked, suddenly finding themselves alone in the clearing.


	37. The only way

Genre(s): Angst/Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ The only way... ~

Blinking, it took Kagome a moment to gather herself; she'd felt dizzy for a second. What just happened? Looking up she saw the Goshinboku, same as before, but something was wrong. It took her a moment to realize it was the Goshinboku from _her _time.

"No…"

Bolting for the well, she practically threw herself down the time portal only to receive a horrible jarring both figuratively and literally when the lights of time did not engulf her.

"Nooooo!"

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She remembered her last few hours in the past. Naraku was dead. All that remained was purifying the jewel. Uncaring of that, she had felt anxious and unsure. Which world should she choose? _Could _she choose? She wanted so desperately to stay with Inuyasha, but remorsefully the hanyou had expressed that she didn't belong in his world. How could he take her away from her family? While he knew she would adjust, he just couldn't rip her away from everything she'd known and loved. She would get over him.

Adamantly rejecting that notion, she'd quickly switched tactics and begged him to come with her. She reminded him how his world always treated him, hoping to entice him with finally having a family, a place to call _home_. He'd quickly shot her down with one point. While folks in his century hated or feared him, they at least knew what he _was_. He wasn't hated in her world because he was kept secret. If he moved there as he was, as tempting as it sounded, he would have to live in hiding or else risk consequences far greater than those in his time. And what about any future children they might have? He couldn't risk it, for everyone's sake.

"Don't worry…it's a sacrifice, but I know what to do." he'd told her, cupping her hands which held the sacred jewel.

"I don't want to live without you." she'd whispered, unaware of his plans.

"Trust me." he'd whispered back, closing his eyes. She hadn't even realized he'd been making his wish.

The next thing she knew she was in her own time, alone.

Climbing out of the well, she slowly walked across the shrine grounds, utterly miserable. She didn't notice the boy sitting across from the Goshinboku until he spoke.

"Please don't cry."

Shocked, her eyes lifted to meet his as he approached. He was human, dressed in modern clothes, but…

"Inuyasha?"

He nodded. She sobbed, both distraught and relieved.

"Why?"

"It was the only way."

Holding her as she cried, he explained, "I have new memories, an identity like I was born here. To our friends, I disappeared when you did. Here I'm an orphan, though really I don't have parents. The jewel inserted me into your world. I'm not a reincarnation, it's really me." Pausing, he added, "Sorry 'bout the ears."

"Baka…" she laughed between tears. "I'm just happy you're here."


	38. Worthy

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, nudity, mention of alcohol use and consensual sex

Word Count: 500

~ Worthy ~

_What...what have I done?_ Inuyasha questioned himself forlornly as he gazed down at the nude miko sleeping in his arms, his own body equally devoid of clothing.

Everyone had been celebrating the death of Naraku, the Sacred Jewel purified along with him as Kikyou escorted both he and it into Hell. Everyone had gotten a little tipsy, Miroku more so than most of them though Inuyasha knew he couldn't claim he'd been sober. In fact he'd been just _not _sober enough to actually listen to the drunken holy man as he'd started going on about how he couldn't wait to settle down with Sango before then asking Inuyasha about his plans for he and Kagome. Inuyasha's denial of knowing what Miroku was talking about was short lived as the monk insisted it was _obvious _he loved the miko, just like it was _obvious _she loved him in return, and Inuyasha had eventually admitted Miroku was right...about his own feelings at least. He'd been hesitant to accept that Kagome could actually feel 'that' way about him, thinking the miko probably intended to return home now that the mission was over, and then Miroku had said the magic words.

"Only one way to find out."

Though that wasn't really true. In reality, there were _two _ways. The first way to learn if a woman was interested in you was to _talk _to her, the second way was to try and make a move and see if she responded accordingly. Inuyasha, being a man of few words, had chosen the latter. Actions spoke so much _louder_, after all. And Kagome had definitely responded accordingly. His higher brain functions had promptly ascended into la-la land as the tipsy hanyou and equally not sober miko made love in the shadows of the forest, away from prying eyes.

_Feh...I fucking rutted her like an animal in the dirt is what I did_ ...

He took advantage of her, defiled her, _tainted _her with his touch. She deserved someone who could actually provide for her, give her the things she wanted. What could he possibly offer her? He had no home. He had no money. He had no skills. He wasn't worthy. She was better than him. She was smart, attractive, powerful, pure, kind...

...and awake.

_Uh-oh_ ...

Gazing down worriedly into chocolate eyes that could easily read all the panic in his amber ones, Kagome merely offered him a smile before leaning up enough to gently press her lips to his.

"Whatever the future brings, we'll face it together." was all she said, and in an instant all his worries disappeared.

The villagers accepted him, surely he could arrange for a home somewhere within the village. Yes he had no money but he was a hard worker and expert hunter and could easily trade meats, furs, or work for neighbors like chopping wood, and work for strangers slaying youkai. He could earn his keep, and earn a living. He could provide for Kagome. He was worthy.


	39. Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself

Genre(s): Action, General

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild mention of graphic violence

Word Count: 500

~ Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself ~

The oni had been a horrifying thing. Fighting it off had been a group effort, though it'd been a battle they were slowly losing. Everyone was injured, though nobody more severely than Inuyasha as he took not only the blows aimed at him that he couldn't avoid, but also the blows aimed at Kagome that _she _couldn't avoid. He lost his grip on Tessaiga as a massive blast of energy slammed him roughly against the cliff face, and everyone gasped in horror at what looked like a deathblow. Feeling a large pulse of youki emerge from the still form of the fallen hanyou had given everyone a simultaneous sense of relief and foreboding.

With crimson eyes and a passion for killing, Inuyasha had risen painlessly to his feet, the only thought in his head to kill the monster that stood before him, as he laughed evilly and taunted the oni "Is that all ya got?"

Enraged, the oni had thankfully forgotten about the other members of the inu-tachi, instead focusing all of its energy on defeating the former hanyou, its tiny brain unable to comprehend just how dangerous Inuyasha truly was while in that form.

Something his friends had _no _trouble comprehending.

With the once formidable oni now reduced to nothing more than a gruesome pile of entrails, Inuyasha turned his attention back to his companions. Unlike the oni, he had never once forgotten they were there.

Instinctively, Sango and Miroku tightened their grip on their weapons as he looked their way, though they had no intention of striking first, which Inuyasha thankfully realized as he narrowed his crimson eyes to glare at them as if the very act of preparing themselves for _his _possible attack was a form of betrayal in and of itself, even if he had no intention of actually attacking them because of it.

"You reek of fear, cowards." he grumbled out with a snort of disgust, chuckling darkly to himself in amusement because a part of him found their fear very amusing indeed. "Some friends..." he mumbled under his breath before shifting his gaze to the third person present.

Kagome, who had never once feared Inuyasha and wasn't about to start now, although she was afraid _for _him, cautiously stepped closer in that moment, the untransformed Tessaiga in her hand.

"Inuyasha...?" she voiced hesitantly, questioningly, as if to ask him if he was all right.

"Kagome." he replied with no emotion, as if just to confirm for her that he still knew who she was. She found even that small acknowledgment comforting.

She showed no sign of apprehension as he walked right up to her, looking just as menacing as ever. She held out Tessaiga hilt first.

Glancing down at the sword, he then looked up into her eyes.

"You don't fear me." he stated knowingly, his pleased expression revealing elongated fangs.

She squared her shoulders. "Never."

"Good."

He took the sword, amber eyes reflecting his gratitude.


	40. A moment of maturity

Genre(s): General

Rating: T

Warnings: Mention of feminine bodily functions

Word Count: 500

~ A moment of maturity ~

Worrying her lip, Kagome discretely grabbed what she needed from her backpack before mumbling to Inuyasha that she'd be right back as she headed into the bushes. Grunting in acknowledgment, the hanyou turned his left ear in her direction while keeping his right focused on their surroundings as he rotated his catch over the fire, rabbit blood temporarily all he could smell.

They were alone. Having been near Sango's village she had decided, since Kagome had schoolwork anyway, that she should take the opportunity to work on Hiraikotsu. Miroku went with her so that she wouldn't be alone, and Shippou had gone too so that Sango wouldn't be along with _Miroku_. Inuyasha was taking Kagome back towards Kaede's when they had suddenly been approached by frantic villagers seeking help against youkai attacks. Inuyasha still remembered the hesitant, uncertain expression that had flashed in her eyes, like she was torn, before shaking it off and insisting that of course they would help. Going home wasn't more important than human lives, after all. So they had followed the villagers, arriving on scene to one hell of an extermination that had taken much longer than anticipated. It hadn't been just one youkai but several, that came and went, hiding in the woods. They had had to hunt them, staying in the village a few days, luring them into traps, until finally all youkai were dealt with.

Now the _real _reason why Kagome had needed to go home was upon her, her body on schedule even if they weren't. How would Inuyasha react? She'd always managed to avoid this before by saying she had schoolwork to do. She was embarrassed, knowing how sensitive his nose was and that he would _surely _be able to smell it, but more than that she was worried over what his reaction was going to be. Would he freak out? Think she was hurt? Be embarrassed himself and avoid her?

She had her answer fifteen minutes into dinner when the wind shifted and she watched as Inuyasha froze, his nose twitching frantically.

"Kagome? Are you..." he started in concern before his eyes widened in comprehension. That wasn't normal blood. "Uh...sorry, never mind."

She exhaled in relief. At least she didn't have to explain it to him.

_Duh_ ...she realized belatedly. Surely he'd smelt it on Sango by then. And how many months had he hung around Kikyou? Still...

"I'm sorry, too." she offered quietly, to which he gave her a surprisingly understanding look.

He wasn't stupid. He'd realized months ago that she always went home to avoid this.

"It's okay...I understand. My mother...explained it." he admitted with reddened cheeks. "I don't mind you going home for...that, but if you can't, like now...I ain't gonna flip. You don't have to go home each month if you were only worried 'bout me smellin' your blood. I can tell the difference."

Embarrassment aside, she was touched he was being so mature about it.

"Thanks."

"Keh."


	41. Beguile My Heart

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Language

Word Count: 500

~ Beguile My Heart ~

Kagome looked up, surprised, as Inuyasha approached her from the shadows.

"I thought you went hunting." she said slowly, the intense look in his eyes giving her pause.

_Why…why is he looking at me like that? _

Not that she was complaining; she had often fantasized about him looking at her like that.

_Oh, and we're alone right now, too_… she realized, the others not yet back from their trek into the nearby village to inquire about shard rumors.

"Kagome, I can't keep my feelings for you a secret any longer, I've loved you for so long." he confessed, sounding wholly unlike himself yet saying everything she wanted to hear.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I love you too!" she joyfully cried, eagerly returning his embrace as he hugged her.

He moved one hand to cup the back of her neck, and she melted against him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. She was just starting to wonder why he hadn't pulled back enough to kiss her yet when she felt the chain around her neck come loose.

She gasped.

"Wha…!"

"Ha! You're not much of a miko, so eager to give yourself to a hanyou. That was easy!" he declared smugly, holding her bottle of jewel shards.

Her brain was still scrambling to catch up, but thankfully, the two of them were not as alone as she'd thought they were.

"One more word and I'll rip your overgrown nuts off and use them to bludgeon you to death."

There was no question who was the real Inuyasha as the second one stepped through the trees, Tessaiga drawn and ready.

Humiliated, Kagome didn't let her emotions keep her from quickly aiming an arrow at the doppelganger.

False golden eyes grew comically large in panic until with a pop of magic an adolescent tanuki stood before them, holding Kagome's bottle of shards in a shaky grasp.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged, and snorting, Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga.

Silently holding out his hand in expectance, the tanuki immediately gave Inuyasha the shards before turning and running away as fast as he could. Turning to look Kagome's way next, his pending lecture died on his tongue at how utterly defeated she looked as she lowered her weapon. The last thing she needed was him telling her how stupid she'd been, especially considering the sensitive nature of the tanuki's deception. He'd heard the whole thing, having already caught that bastard's scent and circled back. Still, he had to say _something_.

"Kagome…"

"I know, Inuyasha, I'm a fool." she murmured in a tired voice, hoping he'd let it go as she turned and sat down, poking aimlessly at their campfire.

He sighed, and blushing, took a seat beside her.

"If…if that trick had been aimed towards me, and if he'd somehow managed to copy your scent, too, I would've reacted the same way."

Her eyes widened as his words sank in.

"You…?"

He nodded.

Smiling, she leaned against him.


	42. TugoWar

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Language

Word Count: 500

~ Tug-o-War ~

It'd all out started the same as usual. Kagome suddenly sensing two jewel shards, and Kouga standing among them a few seconds later. Or more accurately, standing on _top _of Inuyasha, until with a feigned apology he stepped away to approach Kagome, clasping her hand.

Inuyasha rose to his feet seeing red, at least figuratively.

Though it'd started out the same as usual it hadn't stayed that way for long; Kouga had horrible timing because that very morning Inuyasha and Kagome had finally confessed their feelings for one another. Promises were made.

Not wanting to disrespect her future mate, knowing how he felt about it, Kagome immediately snatched her hand out of Kouga's grasp, and Inuyasha, no longer denying his jealously, quickly closed the distance between himself and Kagome to stand beside her while clasping that same hand; a subtle yet not so subtle display of his own affection that also effectively replaced Kouga's scent with his own.

The wolf immediately understood, and was _not _amused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mutt?" he bit out, grabbing Kagome's other hand. "Kagome's mine."

Kagome tried to snatch that hand away too, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when she realized she couldn't, his grip much too strong.

"Like hell she is." Inuyasha argued from her other side, his hold on her just as firm, though she found _his_ grip comforting. Especially with the look Kouga was giving her.

"Go on, tell him." the ookami beseeched, confusion and hurt, with a hint of determination, reflected in pale blue eyes. The way he subtly tugged her closer didn't go unnoticed.

"Kouga, I choose Inuyasha." she stated apologetically. Said hanyou tugged her a little closer to himself at her words, his golden eyes shining with love and possessiveness.

"He's just forcing you to say that." Tug.

"No he's not. I love Inuyasha." Failed release attempt.

"You heard her, Kouga, so let her go." Tug.

"_You _let her go." Tug

Suddenly, Kagome felt like a rope between two dogs.

"You let go!"

"No, _you _let go!"

"_Somebody _let go!" Kagome shrieked.

Both men paused, glancing her way, then Kouga smirked at Inuyasha while preparing to give a mighty tug.

Eyes widening in panic, Inuyasha immediately released her, which he knew Kouga knew he would, but he'd had no choice.

"Ha! I win!" Kouga declared smugly.

"Like hell!" *Slap*

That came from Kagome.

"I'm not a rope toy!"

Confused, Kouga said, "But…he released you."

"Only to avoid ripping me apart." she seethed. "Which proves his feelings. You act like I'm just some prize to be won."

His eyes said it all.

_Well…yeah_.

"Ooo!" Stomping her foot, Kagome channeled her miko powers until shocked, literally, Kouga finally let go.

Kagome immediately used both hands to pull Inuyasha into a passionate kiss.

Gaping, Kouga finally conceded defeat.

"Err…see ya around."

Then he was gone.


	43. Thunder Struck

Genre(s): General

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Injury

Word Count: 500

~ Thunder Struck ~

The inu-tachi were heading to Kaede's so Kagome could take a test when the bad weather got worse.

"Uh-oh, I don't like the look of those clouds, or the sound of that rumbling." Kagome murmured, to which Inuyasha scoffed that a little rain never hurt anybody.

"Though I agree with Kagome-sama, it would be preferable not to be caught in the rain." Miroku chimed in, the rings on his staff jingling as he walked, which had Kagome gasping.

"Plus you're carrying a conductor, _not_ good during a thunderstorm."

He looked at her funny but she quickly explained, "Lightning is attracted to metal."

Miroku's eyes widened marginally. "Let us make haste then."

"Agreed." Sango chimed in, eying the clouds warily.

They were almost there when a giant oni attacked, lured by Kagome's shards. That happened from time to time, but what horrible timing! "Kuwabara kuwabara..." Kagome murmured quietly, hoping to keep the lightning at bay as Inuyasha attempted to dispatch the oni as quickly as possible, the occasional flash of lightning overhead causing the creature's eyes to glow red, the thunder soon afterward momentarily drowning out its snarls.

It started raining, but Kagome didn't seek shelter, her eyes on Inuyasha. Sango, with Shippou on one shoulder and Kirara on the other, held Hiraikotsu over her head, while Miroku tucked his shakujou into his robes. They would help Inuyasha if he needed them but it was clear that he didn't. Leaping high into the sky, he swung Tessaiga downward with a mighty cry of "Kaze no Kizu!" and in a brilliant flash of light that came from Tessaiga the oni was obliterated. In that same instant, though, a large bolt of lightning also tore through the sky and struck the still transformed blade in Inuyasha's hands, his cry of pain loud enough to be heard over the roar of thunder as he fell to earth, smoke rising from his body.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was by his side in an instant, then she and Sango were maneuvering him atop Kirara and the race to Kaede's village suddenly had nothing to do with her math test.

...o...o...o...

Groaning, Inuyasha awoke to the concerned gazes of Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippou.

_Feh_ ..._that's right, her stupid test_...

For some reason, knowing her school was more important really hurt him.

But before he could speak, his eyes opened wide to learn that he'd been asleep for _five_ days, and that Kagome hadn't left his side once. She missed her test, not even going home to tell her family why she was late. The only reason she was gone now was because she'd run out of the burn ointment from her time that she'd been using to treat his wounds.

Humbled and ashamed of his doubt, those feelings doubled as she entered the hut in that moment with a tube of said ointment in hand.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was so worried!"

"Keh..."

She'd never cease to amaze him.


	44. Wrong

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Wrong ~

Kagome sighed contentedly as she sank into the steaming hot spring, Sango sitting down beside her. They enjoyed the silence for several long minutes until finally, that silence was broken when Sango asked her friend quietly,

"So when are you going to tell Inuyasha how you feel?"

Kagome glanced Sango's way with a sigh of resignation that time, knowing she couldn't hide her feelings from the observant woman. Now that Sango and Miroku had discussed their own feelings and were engaged, it only made sense that Sango wanted to see Kagome just as happy, knowing how Kagome felt.

Sighing again, Kagome knew herfeelings for Inuyashawere obvious, at least to Sango, even though she doubted he felt the same way. Yes, he did care for her. She wasn't stupid. She didn't think he still thought of her as nothing more than a shard detector. But no matter how important to him she became Kikyou would always be _more _important. Kikyou was his one truelove, and while she didn't think badly of herself or think herself a 'copy' like the undead miko used to call her, Kagome did believe she was second best. She knew Inuyasha saw her for her, as Kagome, and that anything he felt for her was separate from his feelings for Kikyou, but she also believed that those feelings for Kikyou were _stronger _that whatever he felt for her. He loved her as a friend, not in the way a man loves a woman. Explaining all of this to Sango, Kagome expressed her belief that it just wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be _fair _to come out and tell Inuyasha how much she loved him. That would only put him in an even tougher position than he was in now, making him feel even guiltier for placing Kikyou's importance above her own. After all, he had already chosen between them, and he'd chosen Kikyou. Kagome knew, she remembered. _She _had chosen to come back and stay by his side regardless. Maybe he already knew she loved him, but he still didn't need her rubbing it in his face.

Sango didn't argue, knowing it was a sensitive issue. Eventually leaving the hot spring, they remained unaware of their audience.

Inuyasha had been scouting the area for threats, having no idea he'd gotten within earshot of the girls until Sango spoke up, and the nature of her question had kept him glued to the spot to hear Kagome's response. He frowned as he headed back to camp before them so they wouldn't know he'd been listening.

Later that night, Inuyasha got Kagome's attention as the others slept, leading her away a bit into the trees.

"Yes?" she asked, confused and concerned.

"You're wrong." he stated.

She blinked.

"Huh?"

"About...what you told Sango, 'bout how I feel...about you..."

Reaching forward, he gently cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened.

"You're wrong." he murmured softly.

She had never felt so happy to be wrong.


	45. Fever

Genre(s): Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Fever ~

"Come on, hang in there..." Kagome beseeched, pouring more water from her bottle onto the rag before placing it back on his forehead. "Don't you dare die on me or I'll never forgive you." she stated with the weakest hint of humor, trying to pretend the situation wasn't as dire as it actually was.

It was the new moon, and she and Inuyasha were alone in an abandoned shack in the woods, though what could have potentially fueled a romantic fantasy on her part was ruined by the fact that Inuyasha lay poisoned by the youkai that had ambushed them on their way back to Kaede's. At least he had killed it before sunset or they would _both _be dead.

Everyone had been heading to Kaede's to spend the new moon in relative peace when they'd encountered travelers on the road begging for assistance with a youkai problem. It was simple enough that Sango and Miroku could handle it themselves, so since Inuyasha did _not _want to turn human in a foreign village, and he wouldn't be much help in that form anyway, it was decided that he and Kagome would continue onward.

Now Kagome was doing all she could to keep Inuyasha awake and lucid while the fever wracked his body. It reminded her of the time he'd been poisoned by spiderheads, only this time he was in less pain, which was good, and more delusional, which was bad.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching up to brush away her tears before his hand fell to the floor and he shook his head from side to side. "No...I couldn't...I didn't mean...I couldn't save you..."

_And he's thinking about Kikyou again... _ she sighed to herself. The undead miko had met her end not that long ago. Kagome would not blame Inuyasha for his fever dreams, though; it wasn't his fault she and Kikyou had the same face.

"Ki...o...?" he murmured confusedly with blurry eyes. "Wha' are ya wearin'?"

"I'm not Kikyou." she reminded politely as more tears fell, "I'm-" Her eyes widened as he suddenly cut her off.

"Feh, course not! 'Gome is not Kikyou." he stated with unexpected clarity, and her heart panged in her chest until his next words had her eyes opening even wider. "'Gome loves me as a hanyou..."

He offered her a crooked smile then, sweat making his midnight locks damp and stringy. Temporarily focused eyes locked onto hers as he added, "...'n' I love K'gome for her, not 'cause Kikyou's dead."

Those last words had him getting sad again over his failure to save Kikyou, but no more did he confuse the two miko throughout the night as the poison slowly broke down. It was meant to incapacitate so the youkai could eat, but the very strong could survive it; he would definitely pull through.

Kagome didn't know if he would remember his words in the morning, but _she _would. She smiled.


	46. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Genre(s): General

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 100

A/N:

This was written in response to a challenge prompt my good friend Knittingknots told me about just in passing. I'm not a part of the group that was playing around with this story challenge but decided to write my own true drabble based on the theme, anyway, just for the heck of it. Theme? Inuyasha + Haircut. Enjoy!

~ Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow ~

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed loudly, Kagome sighing and dropping her hands as her fruitless efforts grew tiresome for them both.

"Maybe if I..." she started only to still her tongue as he glared at her.

It wasn't _her _fault his hair had become impossibly entangled in the vines he had tumbled through when the oni he'd rode upon disappeared as he cut its head off, causing him to fall. At least the oni was dead.

"Oh forget it..." he grumbled, lifting Tessaiga above his head.

One swipe and he was free.

Kagome gaped.

At least it would grow.


	47. Hump Day

Genre(s): Romance, Hentai

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, lewd sexual behavior

Word Count: 500

A/N:

First Inuyasha had his hair tangled up and now it's Kagome's turn, LOL. A total coinsidence, I assure you. This one has a _completely _different outcome.

~ Hump Day ~

It was Wednesday night, and Kagome was studying for her Friday test. It was hard to read a textbook by firelight, but her flashlight was dead; all the more reason to return to the future. They would reach Kaede's village by midday tomorrow and she would head back immediately, getting her shopping done so that she could return immediately after school on Friday. Provided she scored high enough on her test to not have to take it again on Monday. Inuyasha would _not _be pleased if she had to spend all weekend studying for a makeup test. All the more reason to pass it the first time, which meant future eye problems or no, she had to study.

The others were sound asleep, except for Inuyasha whom she knew was still awake in the tree above. Taking another sip of her tea...she'd needed the caffeine...Kagome started to feel the encroaching side effect of drinking so much and sighed in frustration.

"Be right back." she whispered, disappearing into the bushes.

Inuyasha meant to give her privacy, but upon hearing tiny muffled curses coming from her direction he realized she was somehow in trouble and quickly rushed over. He found her bent over, leaning forward, trying to untangle her hair from a bush.

He wanted to laugh but quickly thought better of it.

"How'd you do this?" he asked quietly, leaning over her and trying to see how her hair was wound around a few sticky twigs.

"I don't know..." she whined, clearly exhausted.

"Keh."

As he worked she kept squirming, her back and legs starting to bother her in that position. She kept standing slightly.

"Stay down." he commanded politely for him, needing to have room to work.

Shifting again, her backside accidentally brushed up against Inuyasha, but not bothering to turn and look she thought it was just his leg, and she honestly didn't care about her backside touching his leg right now. She was tired and she wanted her hair untangled!

His eyes widened, but clearing his throat he tried to ignore it, knowing pointing it out would only embarrass her and possibly give him a face full of dirt. But as she continued to squirm his predicament got worse, and suddenly, he could hardly concentrate on what his fingers were doing.

"S-stop wiggling." he finally groaned, his tone giving her pause as she suddenly realized that was _not _his leg.

"Uh..."

Accidentally, she wiggled again, and suddenly he lost it, thrusting his hips against her in return.

"Kagome..." he moaned, thrusting again and again. Her hair came free, but his hands around her waist kept her in place.

When he stilled, she knew why, his shudders obvious. Then he muttered a panicked "Fuck..." and released her.

Meeting his eyes, her heart melted at his obvious and unneeded fear.

"Maybe next time." she teased.

It took him a second to understand, but then, blushing and smiling, he kissed her.


	48. Pin Drop

Genre(s): General, Hentai

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, lewd sexual behavior

Word Count: 500

A/N:

This universe is not related to the previous chapter. I'm just in a playful mood. ;-)

~ Pin Drop ~

It was all Kagome's fault, really, or so Inuyasha would've tried to tell himself if he weren't too busy being frozen solid in his fear. He'd heard Kagome use the expression in the past that a moment was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and now he understood the true depth of just how quiet that actually was, as the world held its breath, every bird in the trees above bracing for impact with him as they were equally sure a giant _osuwari _was mere seconds away from being uttered.

Let us recap.

Kagome had, foolishly, asked Inuyasha to please retrieve from her backpack for her the small metal pot she used to boil water in and fill it with said substance from the nearby stream while she went into the woods to gather firewood.

Absentmindedly obliging, since hey helping her meant the ramen would get done that much faster, he reached fully into her bag without looking, knowing the metal pot would undoubtedly be at the bottom. Thrusting his hand into the bag in such a way meant to plunge through all the random randomness in search of his desired object had the unforeseen side effect of his hand accidentally popping open a large sealed ziplock bag that had been closed with just a little too much air inside. The sealed ziplock bag Kagome kept her dirty clothes in until they could be washed. The aroma hit him full force as the trapped air was thrust out of the bag; that heavenly aroma he'd only ever before gotten the occasional, faint whiff of. Like any distracted and curious dog, he immediately followed his nose, looking inside the yellow backpack to better find the object of his desire. Pulling out her used panties he swiftly glanced around camp, making sure no one else was paying him any attention. They weren't, Sango and Miroku engaged in conversation while Shippou chased Kirara. Quickly, he brought his prize up to his nose, taking a huge whiff, his eyes crossing. He'd had every intention of hastily putting them back away before getting caught, after just one...more...sniff...

*sniff*

"Inuyasha...?"

You could hear a pin drop.

He froze, as did everyone else, all eyes on him as Kagome stood, arms loaded with wood, only a few mere feet away. The panicked look in his eyes clearly said 'I am so dead' as the only part of him he could move was his ears, which abruptly flattened to the back of his head as he cringed, her panties still in hand.

"Uh-umm..." Kagome started awkwardly, clearing her throat. "I-is the water ready?" she squeaked.

Faster than the eye could see he shoved her panties back into the bag, retrieved the pot, filled it at the stream and returned it to beside the fire-pit, then he ran off into the woods, and Kagome wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what for.

_We are definitely going to have to talk about this later_...


	49. Human Blood

Genre(s): General, Drama

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, mention of blood, gore and death

Word Count: 500

~ Human Blood ~

It had been a very close call.

While searching for Naraku's whereabouts Inuyasha had suddenly picked up the scent of human blood, a lot of it, and so the inu-tachi had immediately investigated. They'd arrived on a rather gruesome scene; a village destroyed, a beastly youkai running rampant. It had been too late to save any of the villagers but not too late to avenge them and so Inuyasha and the others had immediately fought the beast, and won.

That was when things went from bad to worse.

While Kagome and Sango began digging graves and Miroku wrote out prayer sutra to cleanse their souls Inuyasha did the dirty work of collecting and gathering all of the bodies, bringing them one at a time to the center of town where the mass grave would now reside. A traveling monk for hire, who had not been summoned by anyone but had merely been passing through, appeared on scene just in time to assume Inuyasha was the murdering youkai, as he held a dead villager. With the others out of sight the monk, who made Ungai look like Mushin in comparison, thought Inuyasha was a lying beast and would not listen to reason as he attacked relentlessly, and with a skill and speed the hanyou had not been expecting. Were it not for the fact that he _was _a hanyou, Inuyasha would have been turned to ash as the monk's many ofuda made contact and his chanting had him releasing a terrifying howl of pain before suddenly, a black-haired human appeared where the half inu man had once stood.

The others rushed on the scene then and Sango used stink pellets designed for hostile humans against the monk who would still not listen to reason, the scene reminding her of the misunderstanding she had made herself that she still felt guilty for, though Naraku had lied to her and Inuyasha had long since forgiven her. This monk had not been misinformed by anyone, he'd merely assumed all on his own. He did not even show remorse to learn that Inuyasha was half human.

In the end they left him tied up while they finished taking care of the villagers then out of mercy they untied him, after Inuyasha decked him one and made sure the man was good and unconscious.

Finding a safe place to camp in the woods until Inuyasha's youkai powers could heal, Kagome said six words Inuyasha never thought he'd ever hear anyone say.

"Thank the kami you're a hanyou."

Stunned, he blinked at her, though her logic did make sense. He knew he would be dead if it weren't for his human blood. Sometimes it put him at risk, but sometimes it actually saved him. This hadn't been the first time, as he thought back to Mt. Hakurei's barrier.

Maybe wanting to become a full youkai wasn't such a good idea, after all. He was still much stronger than most youkai, anyway.

"Yeah..." he agreed then.


	50. Remembering

Genre(s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

Warnings: Death

Word Count: 500

* Dedicated to the fabulous fanfiction author psycochick32, who passed away this last weekend. Her wonderful works of Inuyasha (and other genre) fanfiction stories can still be found here on FF at this time, as well as over on MM with the name written as psyco_chick32. Read...and remember...

.

~ Remembering ~

.

Kagome was late, as usual. She had _promised _that she would come home _right _after school. Huffing to himself in irritation, Inuyasha jumped through the well.

Pausing at the well-house door to make sure the coast was clear, he then quickly raced towards Kagome's bedroom window. Leaping onto the roof, he tried the window and smiled in satisfaction when it opened. Kagome never locked it unless she was mad at him, and there was no reason for her to be angry right now; they hadn't had a fight before she'd left for school that morning.

As he hopped down onto the ledge and quickly stepped inside her room, however, he suddenly wondered if he hadn't been wrong and Kagome was upset with him after all, as he spotted her laying flat out on her bed, face buried in her pillow, the strong scent of her tears permeating the air.

_Crap! What the hell did I do?_

He had to fix this.

"Kagome?" he voiced softly.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she said in surprise, launching herself into his arms as she cried even harder.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened? Who hurt you?"

Sniffling, and with a shaky breath, Kagome tried to explain, "T-today at s-school I f-found out m-my f-friend..." Pausing there, she buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

Awkwardly, he rubbed her back.

"Kagome? What is it? What happened with your friend?"

Taking a few calming breaths, she closed her eyes and tried again, her voice more stable this time.

"I just found out that my friend Kim died this last weekend. She had been really sick off and on for a long time, but we thought she would be okay, you know? And then she died suddenly. Nobody even got to say goodbye to her. She was fine, and now she's just...gone."

Shocked, Inuyasha didn't know what to say for a long while, and just held Kagome in silence as she continued to cry on his shoulder. Finally, though, he cleared his throat, and murmured gently, "She's...she's not gone, Kagome. Not if you remember her and what she meant to you. She'll live on forever in your heart."

Shocked to hear such tender words coming from somebody like Inuyasha, she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, her own eyes swollen and red from crying.

"I know you probably expected me to say something bitter like people die all the time, but...but I do know how much worse it is...when it's somebody who's important to you."

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

Shaking his head, his eyes begged for her to let him finish, and so she stayed quiet.

"When somebody who is important to us dies, we just gotta remember everything they taught us, everything we learned from them and all the times they made us feel happy. That you knew her, that you mourn her now, that is her legacy."

Still crying, but smiling also, Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

...

* We love you Kim!


	51. Flattery

Genre(s): Classic

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

A/N:

For those of you wondering where a larger Halloween story is from me this year, I have posted an AU one-shot called 'Of Fangs and Flowers' over on both MM and AFF; it's too 'adult' to go here on FF so it's only available at those other sites. It is also a sequel to last year's 'Silver Fang', which is also only available on MM or AFF, so for anyone interested I highly recommend reading Silver Fang, first, if you did not already read it last year. In complete contrast, this drabble is Canon and rated G. Enjoy!

~ Flattery ~

Inuyasha stared, mouth agape, his mind desperately trying to process what his eyes and ears were telling him. Kagome's brother had to be out of his mind. There, standing before him, was a slightly shorter version of...himself.

"Do you like it?" Souta asked, gesturing to the altered bright red yukata he wore, the shortened bottom of which was tucked within bright red hakama.

"Your style of suikan isn't made any more, so I had to cheat." he explained, gesturing to how Mrs. Higurashi had cut the stitching at the top of the sleeves, creating the split-sleeve look so that his white kosode would show through underneath. The bottom of the yukata had been cut short as well so that the kosode would also show through the hakama slits.

Since no modern-day robe exactly matched the archaic style of Inuyasha's jacket a plain yukata had been the most economical route, especially considering the necessary adjustments that would've needed to be done to any robe, rendering it 'ruined' for its original purpose. The yukata actually looked pretty decent; the color was certainly a close enough match, although Souta knew the sleeves still weren't quite right. It would do in a pinch, though. His biggest concern had been finding a white wig with long enough hair. The ears hadn't been a problem; trimmed rabbit hide shaped and glued onto forms cut from paper towel rolls. He'd found yellow contact lenses easily enough, too, as well as press-on fangs and claws. A 'souvenir' katana purchased in a tourist shop hadn't set him back much on his allowance, either, and since it wasn't high quality and hadn't been very expensive there'd been no lingering guilt in the back of his mind as he'd roughed up the scabbard and hilt, making them look warn. The blade itself, or what passed for a blade, was shiny and new and not all rusty like how he knew the Tessaiga's dormant form appeared to be, but he wouldn't be drawing it anyway so that minor detail didn't really matter.

Standing proudly before his hero, feet bare and arms crossed, Souta waited for the hanyou's stamp of approval.

Inuyasha had heard everything that both Souta and Kagome had explained, about this festival called Halloween and how all of the kids at Souta's school were allowed to dress up in costume if they wanted to. He understood that part. What he didn't understand was why Souta would choose to dress up as _him_.

"Why...?" was all the hanyou could think to question, as he stood in the Higurashi kitchen, having arrived bright and early to bring Kagome back, catching the family, including mini-Inuyasha, eating breakfast.

Souta grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Because I always dress up as my favorite superhero." he answered, adding, "But they've always been fictional characters, until now." His grin widened, as did Inuyasha's eyes.

Across the table, Kagome and her mother wore knowing smiles.

Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"Keh...you look good, kid."


	52. Time Well Wasted

Genre(s): Classic, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Time Well Wasted ~

At first he'd wanted to tell her no.

At first he _had _told her no.

It'd seemed like a pointless waste of time. Who had time to take a 'night off' when they had to find and kill Naraku? Feh! But then Sango, Miroku and Shippou had piped up with their desire to rest for awhile, too, and they _were _near Kaede's village, and Naraku _had _been in hiding for a couple months with no leads in any of the villages they'd asked. There hadn't even been any recent youkai activity unrelated to Naraku, meaning nothing was happening and it was the perfect opportunity to rest.

Griping that it was four against one Inuyasha had finally caved, and that was how he'd found himself sitting in Kagome's living room, listening to her mother explain in more detail the Western tradition that was Halloween, while the miko changed into her costume upstairs.

Kagome had said it was the perfect opportunity for her to take him out, that they wouldn't have to worry about what he looked like and he wouldn't even have to cover his ears. Inuyasha had to admit, the idea of being able to walk freely in her time and not get strange looks for once, or worse, risk the possibility that somebody would actually realize what he was and panic, did sound awfully appealing. But he wasn't just going with her to the store because they needed more supplies, or meeting her at her school to bring her back through the well. There was no _purpose_ to him being there. Because she wanted to attend some stupid village festival with him? Feh!

Though, of course, the fact that she'd actually thought of him, that she actually _wanted _to do this 'fun' thing with him...secretly, that meant a lot to him, even though he'd maintained that he thought it was pointless. He was pretty sure Kagome knew that if he _really _hadn't wanted to go he wouldn't be there, plain and simple. His presence revealed how he really thought, even if he didn't have the guts to say it out loud. Yeah, maybe it was a waste of time, but he'd gladly do whatever she wanted, just to spend the time with her. He'd waste however much time with her as she wanted.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she entered the living room, and glancing her way, his jaw dropped.

She was dressed like Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin, not that Inuyasha knew who that was. Kagome thought it was fitting, Inuyasha being like her own diamond in the rough, her homeless vagrant who was really a prince, not to mention the similarities between Jafar and Naraku, the lamp and the jewel. Inuyasha just thought Kagome looked _amazing, _and it took him a few seconds longer than appropriate to tear his eyes away from her chest.

She giggled.

He blushed.

"Feh...stupid holiday." he grumbled, though when she offered him her hand as they headed out, he took it.


	53. Que Sera, Sera

Genre(s): Suspense, Drama

Rating: T

Warnings: Disturbing imagry

Word Count: 500

Happy apocalypse, everyone! Catch ya on the flip side!

~ Que Sera, Sera ~

Emerging on her side of time, Kagome immediately knew something was wrong by the starlight she could see overhead. Hustling out of the well as quickly as possible, she gaped in horror at what remained of the well house, the charred framework still hot to the touch.

"No..." she murmured quietly, a tragic mishap the first thought to come to mind. It couldn't be arson, could it?

Hoping everyone was unharmed she headed for the family house, only to freeze and almost collapse to her knees in shock at the sight of her home. Or what was left of it. It too had been reduced to nothing but ashes.

"No!" she shouted, running towards the remains as fast as her feet would carry her.

Nothing...there was nothing left. Where was her family? Had they...gotten out all right? The ruins were fresh, the ground still smoldering. In the chill of the December night she could feel the heat that scorched the earth where her childhood home had once stood.

Shock starting to set in, Kagome began talking to herself, desperate to keep it together.

"I...need to go to the police...see if they know what happened...to the people here. They'll want to know where I was...I'll say I was visiting a friend... But what if they want to talk to Inuyasha? No, that won't work. I'll think of something else..."

First things first, though, she needed to make sure her family was okay. She'd worry about what to tell the police if and when they questioned her whereabouts later.

Mind made up, she ran for the steps that led down to the street, and that time she _did _collapse to her knees.

It was all gone. All of it. The once lit skyscrapers that graced the horizon were misshapen blackened husks, twisted metal frames that used to be cars littering the street. It looked like a bomb had gone off. The only thing unmarred, by whatever miracle, was the Goshinboku.

Then, like the wicked hand of fate, or by the demented humor of a Twilight Zone inspired author, a rouge sheet of newspaper chose that precise moment to blow past in the faint breeze. The sporadic flickering of a lone street lamp illuminated the paper as it caught Kagome's eye and she focused on the date; December 21st, 2012.

Bolting upright, Kagome gasped in preparation for a scream that never came, as her surroundings slowly dawned on her.

She was safe. In her bed. On the morning of December 21st.

She remembered now; she'd come back yesterday to study for a test, only to get bombarded by media hype by her friends when she'd asked to borrow their notes. Was she afraid? Did she think anything bad was really going to happen? Thinking about it now, Kagome snorted, amused. After facing what she's faced fighting Naraku, she could handle _anything_.

"Bring it on." she stated confidently, positive that nothing would happen, and that _if _it did, she would survive it.


	54. Slay Bells Ring

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language and Kissing

Word Count: 500

~ Slay Bells Ring ~

(Corny, I know)

"She should be back by now!" Inuyasha complained.

"Relax," Miroku soothed, "you know as well as I that this holiday is important to her. She said she would bring us Christmas dinner, and so she will. But she must first enjoy the celebration with her family."

Knowing Miroku was right, Inuyasha replied with "Keh" and plopped himself down by the fire, disgruntled.

Truthfully, he was more upset with himself than Kagome. She had invited him to come along, and a part of him had wanted to go, desperately, but after the perverted grin Miroku had sent their way, he'd chickened out, balking at her invite, calling the holiday pointless and stupid. Maybe one day he'd be brave enough to pull his foot out of his mouth, and his head out of his ass while he was at it, but not today.

Fortunately, Kagome hadn't seemed _too _upset. She'd also caught Miroku's smirk, and meeting Inuyasha's eyes, she'd left with a blush tinting her cheeks.

On the one hand, it was even more embarrassing, knowing that she could tell when _he _was embarrassed, but on the other hand he was tremendously grateful that she could see right through his asshole routine these days. Letting his thoughts drift to wondering what kind of food she was going to bring back from her time, Inuyasha found his mouth watering, wanting her back both because he missed her and was hungry. If anyone asked, though, it was only because he was hungry, damn it! He didn't _miss_ her... Feh. He turned away from the others to hide his blush.

Miroku paid him no attention, eager for Kagome's return for his own reasons.

When she finally returned, the feast began, everyone complimenting the chicken dinner, and cake for dessert! Shippou was thrilled.

Pulling Kagome aside, Miroku asked, "Did you bring it?"

She hesitated. "I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

Seeing the look in his eyes she sighed, relenting, handing him the sprig of mistletoe. She really wished she hadn't shared _that _holiday detail with the others. She knew how Sango really felt about Miroku, but she also knew how the slayer was going to _react_.

Sango, blissfully unaware of Miroku's actions, chatted with Shippou, Miroku having bribed the fox for that distraction.

Ready, Miroku waited patiently, and when Sango finally moved to her spot of the hut for sleep he slid over smoothly, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he gestured for her to look up.

"Houshi-sama? What..."

Seeing the mistletoe, her eyes grew impossibly large.

"Merry Christmas, Sango." Miroku said with a velvet tongue, before leaning forward and using that tongue to plunder her shocked, open mouth. The kiss was anything but chaste.

_Damn_... thought every witness. _Is it hot in here? _

Finally pulling back, Sango screamed and slapped him, her voice like a bell to Miroku's ears. Or was that just the ringing in his head from the way she'd knocked him out?


	55. Mother Knows Best

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: Mild Language

Word Count: 500

~ Mother Knows Best ~

Listening quietly as Mrs. Higurashi explained the concept of Christmas, the woman wisely leaving out the unnecessary foreign origins and what the holiday meant to other cultures, explaining only its modern day secular meanings in Japan, Inuyasha nodded slowly from his place at the kitchen table as he took it all in, understanding everything easily enough.

His time had festivals too, after all, so what was that difficult to understand? It was a winter festival where legend said a magical person brought children presents while they slept, while the adults found the night magical for different..._adult _reasons. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as that thought lingered a moment. How could Kagome's mother have so jovially explained the romantic nature of Christmas Eve and what it meant for young people in love, and then turn around and invite him to stay for dinner that night? It was still a week away, and now he would be freaking out worse and worse as the night in question drew nearer, he just knew it.

If only he hadn't bothered asking what that fake pine tree with all the colorful crap on it was doing in the living room this never would have happened.

If only he hadn't bothered traveling through the well, waiting for Kagome's return on his side of time.

If only Kagome had gotten home from school _on time _and back in _his _time when scheduled, so that he wouldn't have needed to come get her in the first place.

It was all her fault, really.

Now what was he supposed to do? He knew Kagome's mom would tell her she'd invited him, but would she tell her she'd explained what it all meant? Could he pretend he didn't know? And if Kagome knew he _did _know then there was definitely no getting out of it. If he tried to get out of it she'd probably misunderstand and think that he didn't _want _to share Christmas dinner with her. _That _was a disaster in the making that the old him wouldn't have been smart enough to avoid, but he knew better these days.

He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm home!" was called from the other room, and his ears lowered as the lump reformed in his throat.

"Kagome, welcome back dear..." greeted her mother as she left the kitchen.

_Aaaannnnddd there she goes explaining the whole damn thing_... he thought resignedly, listening to the two in the living room.

Deciding he'd better face the music, he slowly entered the living room, blushing as he caught Kagome's own reddened cheeks. Mrs. Higurashi's knowing smirk went unnoticed by the both of them.

"So...uh...guess we'd better get going." Kagome said. "Don't uh...don't want to be late getting back again."

"Don't worry, I'll have you...I mean...we'll be back in time for Christmas."

Kagome blushed again, but offered him a shy smile. Blushing as well, he returned it.


	56. Once upon a December

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: Mild Language

Word Count: 500

~ Once upon a December ~

Walking down the brightly lit streets of Tokyo, Kagome wandered aimlessly, enjoying the Christmas illuminations a little though not as much as she'd used to. She'd thought that coming out here would lift her spirits; it hadn't.

_It's been five years_...she thought.

Five years since they defeated Naraku and destroyed the jewel. Five years since she was transported from that black void back into the modern world.

Five years since she'd last seen Inuyasha.

_What I wouldn't give to have him show up and start yelling at me that we're going to be late if I don't stop dawdling_... she mused. She missed him so much.

She'd thought that maybe it had been her initial hesitance that had kept the well sealed at first. After graduating high school she'd felt as if a weight had been lifted; her responsibilities in the present were over, so that meant she could return to the past, right? She'd wanted to be able to go back so badly. She had been ready to give it all up, leap into the well without looking back, but it still hadn't worked.

It never would.

Looking up at the elaborate lights, Kagome wiped at a stray tear and made a Christmas wish.

_For any god that will listen, please_..._I_..._I want to be with Inuyasha again_...

More tears fell, which she angrily wiped away.

Suddenly, a loose dog rushed up to her, jumping on her playfully.

"What the- Osuwari!" she commanded.

The dog obeyed, allowing its owner to catch up, the man thanking Kagome.

She paid him no attention. A sudden crash followed by a loud curse had captured her complete attention. She was gone in an instant.

_No it_..._it can't be_..._can it?_

"Osuwari!"

Another crash, followed by more cursing, closer this time.

_Where!? _

Frantically searching through the crowds, she ran like her life depended on it.

It did.

Breaking through a small gathering of onlookers, her heart stopped, and then lifted up into her throat. A man was sprawled out on the sidewalk, his friend trying to help him up.

"What the hell, man?" the friend asked, laughing.

The righted man shrugged off his friend's hand, scowling, and then noticeably sniffing, looked Kagome's way. Their eyes locked, his growing wide.

Her heart had restarted, and was now trying to make a break for it. He looked human, but...

"Inu...yasha?"

A million and one things rushed through her head. Had he been avoiding her? Did he have a family now? Did he even _remember _her? Had she just made a huge mistake?

But then strong arms were embracing her, as he prattled on about not knowing the specific year, of needing to avoid his past self, of planning to come to her once it was safe. One look at how she'd matured told him he'd screwed up, missed the mark.

"That's okay..." she assured him, crying _happy_ tears. "We're together now."

"Forever." he replied, sealing his promise with a kiss.


	57. Out of the mouth of babes

Genre(s): General, Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Out of the mouth of babes ~

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't had a fight, although the miko's melancholy mood was obvious, despite her trying to smile like everything was fine. She always got upset after Inuyasha had seen Kikyou, though not for the reason the others believed. She wasn't hurt that he was 'two-timing' her; she believed Inuyasha that all he and Kikyou did was talk, not that she could really consider it cheating even if they _did_ do more since, even if you ignored the whole 'reincarnation' thing, Kikyou had come first. Honestly, Inuyasha was cheating on Kikyou with _her_, if you wanted to get technical, although Kagome refused to think about it _that_ way, either. It wasn't like the two of _them_ ever didanything, although they were each aware of the other's feelings. But despite the fact that she loved him, and he her, he still planned on sacrificing himself and following Kikyou into Hell...'if that is her wish'...which Kagome knew it _was_. Everyone knew the undead miko desired nothing more than to bring Inuyasha with her into death, though nobody understood the decision.

Some understood it even less than others.

"I'm confused..." Shippou spoke up suddenly as Kagome poked their campfire, while Miroku and Sango sat nearby polishing their weapons and Inuyasha perched in a tree to avoid the evil stares of his armed companions.

"Confused about what, Shippou-chan?" Kagome inquired, unknowingly opening the floodgate.

"If Inuyasha goes to Hell with Kikyou, won't he really be there all alone?"

The silence was deafening.

"Shippou-chan..." Sango started, "I don't think-"

"But think about it," he interrupted, believing Sango was going to argue his conclusion. "Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, right? So how can Kikyou's soul go into Hell if her soul actually came out of Kagome? If her body dies, wouldn't that piece of soul just go back to where it came from?"

Nobody _dared _glance Inuyasha's way, although Miroku hesitantly cleared his throat and said, "Spiritual workings are rather complicated, Shippou, and Kagome-sama is from the future, so it is likely that Kikyou-sama's soul, while it traveled to her through Kagome-sama, is in fact the soul of the fallen Kikyou-sama that had been in Hell after her death, not yet reincarnated, in which case her soul would indeed return to Hell, leaving Kagome-sama unaffected."

"Oh..." Shippou said, before adding, "At least until she gets reincarnated again."

Kagome cringed, mentally willing Shippou to shut up. He didn't.

"After 500 years Kikyou's soul will come back as Kagome, and Inuyasha will still be alone for the rest of eternity after that."

"Well..." Miroku started, quieting quickly as Inuyasha landed beside them.

"Feh, think you're so smart." he grumbled to the kit.

"Smarter than you! Why die with Kikyou when she already came back to life as Kagome to be with _you?" _

Inuyasha couldn't rightfully answer that. Would dying with Kikyou really mean that, ultimately, they would each be alone again?

_Keh_..._smart kid_.


	58. Recompense

Genre(s): Romance, Hentai

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Nudity, Sexual content

Word Count: 500

~ Recompense ~

Inuyasha was inconsolable. This was the worst thing that ever could have happened. The worst thing he ever could have done.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm fine, really." Kagome tried to reassure him for the umpteenth time, though he was having none of it.

Hobbling after him as he stormed off deeper into the woods, the simple fact that she was limping was proof to him that she was _not _fine, not to mention the scratches and puncture wounds that littered her otherwise flawless, naked body.

Kagome couldn't really say how it'd happened, but they'd known of their love for each other for some time now. They were alone, taking their time heading back to Kaede's while Sango went with Miroku to Mushin's to check on his kazaana, Shippou tagging along to play with Hachi. Alone at camp, they'd snuggled next to each other, then one thing had led to another, and while it had been a little painful for Kagome, all first times were mildly unpleasant for the girl. It was no big deal.

Okay, so Inuyasha had ended up _really _getting into it and he'd gotten a little...rougher...than she had been anticipating, lost in the pleasure of the moment, but it was still no big deal. It wasn't like he'd savagely ripped her clothes off or sank his fangs into her flesh. She did have a few scratches here and there, and light punctures where he'd gripped her hips, but she would heal. Well...the ones on her hips might scar a bit...but she _still_ wasn't angry about it. Yes it had hurt, but she knew Inuyasha hadn't _meant _to hurt her, and honestly, the fact that he'd let himself go, that he'd been so _into _it, made her heart soar. She was sure she could teach him to be a bit gentler, provided he ever let himself touch her ever again.

"Inuyasha, please..." she pleaded, to which he snapped back, "Just leave me the fuck alone, before I accidentally _kill _you or something."

_Okay, that's it_... "Osuwari!"

He didn't protest as his nude form was forced to the forest floor, although he did curse up a storm when Kagome rolled him onto his back and proceeded to straddle his crotch.

"Seriously, Inuyasha? Two seconds after coming down from the best high ever, you go and freak out and storm off? I don't think so. Osuwari."

That one was gentle, and just reinforced the spell, keeping him pinned, and suddenly, Kagome's eyes lit up with an ingenious plan. So she was still a little sore...she would still enjoy it. No pain no gain, right?

Leaning forward, she purred seductively, "I know how you can make it up to me...osuwari..."

That said, she started grinding against him, getting his body excited, and his eyes widened in panic as he realized her plan. He couldn't let her do this! Although, on the other hand, if he couldn't _move_, then he couldn't accidentally hurt her...

He smirked.


	59. The Pill

A/N:

I would like to dedicate this especially silly addition to my good friend Knittingknots, as today is her birthday, and I just know she'll get a kick out of my twisted sense of humor here. Happy birthday, girl!

Genre(s): Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language. Vague mention of sexual situations

Word Count: 500

~ The Pill ~

Seeing Kagome by the river, Inuyasha approached. Something's been bothering her all evening.

"What's wrong?" he asked his...girlfriend? Mate?

Inuyasha thought back to when she'd bravely confessed her love, and he'd done the same. Naraku was still a threat, but he didn't regret a minute of their newfound closeness.

Sitting beside her, he was startled by her remorseful expression, her eyes puffy and red. She sniffled.

_She's been crying?_

"Inuyasha…" she started, sniffling again. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you finding out…like this."

"Find out what?"

_I need to tell him, there's no hiding it_ ...

"Well…you know those vitamins I take?"

"Yeah…" he answered slowly.

Kagome had explained the need for 'vitamins' long ago. She needed more balanced nutrition than just ramen and fish. He'd never really understood, since Miroku and Sango seemed fine, but it was a cultural thing, he knew. Even in the future, he'd heard her mother say, 'Don't forget to take your vitamins.'

"I...well..." Wiping her eyes, Kagome confessed, "I was…taking another pill…besides just vitamins."

Inuyasha blushed, looking away. She didn't know he already knew. He'd come for her early once and overheard her and her mother discussing...certain things. He'd pretended he hadn't heard.

Unaware of his thoughts, Kagome continued.

"Know how I needed to go home a few days ago, but then, we had to help that village?"

"Yeah…"

What was this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach?

"Well, I…sorta...ran out of this one pill I take…and-"

"**What?!"**

"I'm sorry!"

Now she really _was_ crying.

"I didn't think the effects would wear off this quickly!"

Taking a deep breath, she started sneezing, rubbing at her nose miserably.

Inuyasha didn't notice, his brain running around in circles screaming.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_…

Sniffing in her direction, he didn't notice anything different, but if it'd only been a few days then he was sure it was only a matter of time. Time to be a man.

He gulped.

Tenderly, he put his hand on her shoulder, earning her full attention.

"No matter what, we'll get through this, together."

She sniffled, eyes appreciative.

"Thanks..." She smiled. "I'll be fine once I can get more pills again."

He nodded automatically, but then furrowed his brow, confused.

"Wait...what?"

She nodded.

"I'm _sooooo _sorry. I never wanted you to find out I'm allergic to dogs."

"**What?!"**

She sniffled.

"Once I can get more antihistamine I'll be good as new, promise! After all we've faced together I'm not gonna let some stupid allergy keep us apart."

"_That's _the pill you ran out of?"

"What pill did you think I meant?" she asked, confused.

His face flamed.

"Uh..."

It took a minute, but then her eyes widened too, her already red face darkening to match his.

"Uh...I'll make sure I don't run out of _those_ pills...until we're ready."

"Please do."


	60. Turn Around Bright Eyes

A/N:

This FF-exclusive chapter is in answer to the anonymous reviewer who asked to see what would happen to Inuyasha during a lunar eclipse. To that reviewer, if you had been signed in so that I could've PM you, I would have told you back when you asked that I already wrote such a story long ago. It even has a sequel, and will eventually have a third installment. I find it amusing, though, that you too wondered about this concept, and whether or not a lunar eclipse would have any effect on him. Great minds think alike, ne? On a side note, I'd like to apologize for taking a freakin' year just to respond. Time got away from me. I honestly hadn't realized it'd been that long until I was just getting ready to post this. It did dawn on me, of course, that for those of you who only read me here, you would naturally be completely unaware of my lunar eclipse stories. That's why I decided to go ahead and create this synopsis for "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and add it to this collection on this website. It addresses the changes Inuyasha undergoes without getting too graphic.

To everyone here on FF, if you're interested in reading the real thing, my one-shot "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and its one-shot sequel "Dark Side of the Moon" can both be found on MM and AFF. Be warned that they are rated MA/X (_especially_ the sequel), which is why they were never posted here.

* * *

><p>Genre(s): Romance, Supernatural<p>

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Turn Around Bright Eyes ~

Alternate title:

Every now and then I fall apart...

They'd had another fight. Kagome wasn't due back until morning, but since Inuyasha'd been acting weird all day she'd decided to wait and sneak back after dark to hopefully figure out why he'd obviously wanted her gone.

Noticing a lunar eclipse was happening in the past, she didn't make the connection.

Arriving at Kaede's, everyone was surprised to see her, worried even; Inuyasha had indeed wanted her gone. Fearing the worst, that Kikyou was involved, her friends explained the 'blood red moon', explaining _that_ was the reason. Kagome's attempts to explain what an eclipse _was _and that there was nothing to fear were thwarted when they explained that the science behind eclipses didn't matter. What mattered was what happened during one.

"Weaker youkai go mad during the night of a blood red moon." Sango said.

They didn't know how it affected Inuyasha, being hanyou. He wouldn't say. He'd only said he didn't want Kagome to know, then ran off to wait it out in the forest.

There was no reasoning with the miko after that, Kagome bound and determined to find Inuyasha. If he'd just _told_ her he could have gone to the future _with_ her! Of all the foolish, stubborn...

Against her friends' wishes, she set out to find him.

ooo

Shrouded by darkness, his body hummed. He still knew who he was and who his friends were, but that knowledge didn't stave off the melee of unholy desires pumping through his veins. The lust he felt was completely different from when he transformed. Yes, the desire to kill was there, but he could control it. The lust he felt that night did not revolve solely around killing. It was lust, in the truest sense, and it sang to him. He wanted to kill, he wanted to eat, he wanted to mate…he simply _wanted_, but above all, he wanted to keep Kagome away from him while he was like that.

You don't always get what you want.

Sensing her arrival, he made his presence known.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Hello Kagome…" he purred.

He took a step forward, and, nervous, she took a step back.

"Do you fear me, Kagome?" His voice was wholly not his own. "You should fear me, you know. You should always fear me, just like everyone else does, and yet you don't."

"I don't fear you, but I'm fearful _for_ you."

"Aww, you were only thinking of me." His voice dropped an octave. "I had only wanted to protect you…from myself."

Closing the gap between them, he kissed her passionately. Of course, he wanted to do more than kiss her, which Kagome quickly realized. She broke out of the kiss.

"You don't really want me." _You love someone else_...

"Who says?"

"This is only because of the blood red moon." she insisted.

"Well of course it is." She looked hurt, then he said... "You think I'd have the balls to be so honest otherwise?"


	61. Perfect Gentleman

Genre(s): General

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Perfect Gentleman ~

The group got separated during a youkai fight, only not in the cliché way one might expect.

The flying lizard, like a low level dragon, had a jewel shard in its forehead and could easily dodge Inuyasha's attacks from the ground. Logic had dictated Inuyasha ride backwards on Kirara behind Sango in order to get a clearer shot. Hiraikotsu and Kagome's arrows had kept the beast from leaving the area, and it had been significantly weakened, but as soon as the miko ran out of arrows the dragon saw its chance to escape and rapidly fled. Sango and Inuyasha had hesitated for only a moment until Kagome's shout for them to pursue made the decision, and they were off, leaving Miroku and Kagome behind to begin trekking in the same direction, little Shippou back with Kaede.

That was all fine and good, except for the threatening looking winter storm clouds that were rapidly on the approach. Monk and miko quickly decided to abandon following after their comrades in the pursuit of hospitable shelter. Unfortunately, they were in the geographic center of nowhere, not a village for miles. The best they came across, right as the snow started falling swiftly around them, was a tiny dugout cave about five feet deep, eight feet long and three feet high. Even if they could have made a fire there was no room, although that morning's rain meant there was no dry kindling to be had, anyway.

It didn't take long for the scantily clad miko to start shivering as she sat beside Miroku in the tiny, freezing but thankfully dry cave, her backpack on her other side. She was so cold that when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him she didn't make a sound in protest. It was when Kagome realized that Miroku was also silently shivering that the modern day girl in her knew something needed to be done.

"M-Mirok-ku-sam-ma..." she began, stuttering as she explained the sharing of body heat, and how they'd both freeze to death otherwise. She also explained her concerns, given his tendencies.

"Kagome-sama..." he replied, able to speak in a steady voice...just barely, "I swear to you on my honor I shall be a perfect gentleman, or may Inuyasha render me unable to produce heirs."

She giggled. "He w-would, t-too."

"I know."

That was how, two hours later, a panicking Inuyasha searching through the ongoing blizzard came to find his missing companions huddled together nearly naked within Kagome's sleeping bag. Miroku was still in his fundoshi, Kagome her bra and panties, his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled against him. They were not asleep, too afraid to sleep in such temperatures.

"I knew you'd find us..." Kagome said as she gazed gratefully up at their savior.

Nodding at Kagome first, Inuyasha's eyes met Miroku's steady gaze, assessing the situation as he inhaled. Then he nodded again, silently thanking the monk for saving her life.


	62. Surprise!

Genre(s): General

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 500

~ Surprise! ~

Kagome stared at her old house nervously, her past-self having left for the last time two days ago. Her family had no idea Naraku was about to show himself, leading to the final battle, leading to his death, leading to purifying the jewel, leading to the well closing. They didn't know that in just three weeks their daughter would confess to Inuyasha that as sad as she was, she was glad she was trapped in the past with him instead of the future without him. Hell, her family had no idea that young Kagome had actually been planning on living in the past all along, regardless, although she _had _originally planned on finishing school first, for honor's sake, and saying a proper farewell.

They also didn't know that Inuyasha would confess in turn just how deeply he loved her, and how he wanted her not just for the rest of her life, but for the rest of _his_, explaining that there was a mate-bonding spell that would tie their souls together, making her age as he did...which was practically not at all.

For them, these events hadn't happened yet, but for her and the hanyou beside her they had happened five hundred years ago.

"It's late...let's just sneak in and tell them in the morning."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded sportively. Silently, they entered her bedroom window and snuggled down to sleep.

The next morning Kagome was ready to face the music, heading downstairs with her mate, dressed in her old pajamas to soften the blow.

"Back so soon?" her mother asked, surprised. "When did you get home, dear?"

"Last night, I didn't want to wake anyone."

"I'll set two more spots for breakfast."

Following her mother into the kitchen, Kagome glanced Inuyasha's way and gripped his hand. He squeezed and nodded, his eyes loving.

"Mama...Inuyasha and I have something to tell you."

Spotting the way the two held hands, Mrs. Higurasi's eyes widened before she squealed giddily like a woman half her age.

"You're together now?!" she finally asked.

"Yes, and-"

"Oh, this is fabulous! It's about time, you two."

_You have no idea_... Kagome thought, unable to get a word in edgewise as her mother started talking about wanting grandbabies with Inuyasha's ears.

_You have __**no**__ idea_... she mentally snickered.

Then she said they'd better have a proper wedding. Kagome smiled at the thought of renewing their vows with her family by her side.

Then her mother asked if she was going to school today.

"Sc-school?"

Inuyasha laughed. She glared at him.

"It's a little late for that..." she said hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you're already pregnant!"

"Not at the moment."

"I could change that."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? Just _tell _her."

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "Tell me what?"

Finding out how many grandchildren she already had, all of them adults, left her feeling dizzy. Then Jii-chan and Souta walked in.

"What'd we miss?"


	63. De Profundis

Genre(s): Angst, Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Sexual situations

Word Count: 500

~ De Profundis ~

Groaning, it took Inuyasha a moment to get his bearings. He had been in excruciating agony a moment ago, now he just felt weak. Pushing himself up from his prone position, he noticed his clawless fingers, black hair framing his face, and realized with a sense of dread that for the second time in his life, he was human with a moon in the sky.

_Fuck_...

He _hated _being purified.

At least it was temporary.

It took his weakened hearing a moment, but eventually the sound of crying reached him. Instantly all concern regarding himself was vaporized in the face of making sure _Kagome _was okay. Turning, it was like being purified a second time from the pain in his chest at seeing her looking so broken.

His poor night vision didn't stop him from noticing her torn clothing, as she rocked back and forth curled up in a little ball, hugging her knees, face down as she sobbed.

He opened his mouth to say...something...but what _could _he say? He had transformed, again, and unlike last time, he remembered _everything_. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse, although morbidly he supposed not knowing would have been worse. At least this way he knew everything he had, and thankfully _hadn't _done.

After killing the attacking youkai, when Kagome had attempted to give him Tetsusaiga he had knocked it from her hand, openly ogling her up and down. Then calling her "Mate" he'd swooped her up and ran off to the isolated forest clearing they now sat in. He had then attempted to...attempted to... Damn it, he'd known for a while now that he'd wanted to make Kagome his mate, but kami, not like _that_.

Thank the gods she had stopped him.

He must've made a noise because suddenly, Kagome's head jerked upright, her eyes meeting his. She stared, her expression unreadable. He gulped. Then...

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

She threw herself at him, knocking him back over to lie on top of him as she clutched his robes and continued sobbing.

_The hell? Why doesn't she hate me?_

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

_The __**hell?!**_

"_You're _sorry? I'm the one who-"

"I can't believe I turned my powers on you..." she interrupted, not hearing him.

"Fuck, Kagome, I'm _glad _you did."

She nodded. "I knew you wouldn't want to be stuck with me forever."

"Wait, what?"

She explained why she did it, then, to save him from himself, from making a terrible mistake. He loved Kikyou, not her. He explained in turn that the only mistake would have been taking her by force, but that he'd wanted her for months now. _Her_, not Kikyou. Under different circumstances, being stuck with her forever was exactly what he wanted. Kagome then confessed that she felt the same way, and hadn't been afraid of him.

"I didn't really _want_ to resist you..." she admitted brazenly.

Grinning, he rolled them over and kissed her.


End file.
